Sing to Me
by evilregal07
Summary: Overview: AU. No magic, no fairytales. Emma Swan is a 23 year old singer with dreams of making it big. Regina Mills is a divorced, 28 year old with a 10 year old to manage. What happens when these two meet? The rating is K for now, but it may change. I don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

"Shit!" Emma Swan was cursing up a storm, trying to get her best friend out of bed. "Ruby, get up! We're going to be late to the diner. Granny will kill us both."

"Ugh," came the reply from the hung-over girl.

"Seriously? Come on. You knew we had to work today. You shouldn't have drank so much. Hell, I shouldn't have drank so much. Ruby, get up!" She finally lost her patience and shoved the other girl into the floor.

"Ow," Ruby whined. "That really hurt, Em." The girl jumped to her feet, now fully awake and in panic mode since she had glanced at the clock. "You're right though, Granny is gonna kill us"

The brunette shamelessly stripped down and then pulled on clean clothes right in front of Emma. They'd long ago dropped any sense of privacy, having been friends since Emma was 15. Still though, it sometimes still surprised Emma to know that her friend was comfortable enough to do so when she knew that Emma was attracted to women.

Ruby Lucas was attractive, and she knew it. She was tall, lean and had long brunette hair, with streaks of bright red through it. She deliberately wore almost nothing, telling Emma that it got her more tips at the diner and more drinks at the bar.

"You know Granny hates that you wear that stuff, right?" Emma asked her friend as she hastily ran a brush through her blonde curls, and put on her usual skinny jeans and tank top.

"Says the girl wearing a tank in Maine when it's almost October," Ruby shot back at her.

"I'm wearing a tank because we have a show tonight at The Rabbit Hole and I don't plan on coming home before then. Neither are you. I've got to call David and Lily on the way to work. We are practicing before the show. Besides, I'm gonna wear my jacket." She rolled her eyes at her friend while picking up her red leather jacket and heading for the door.

"Em, you're gonna kill your vocal chords, not to mention mine and David's fingers. We just had a show last night. Don't you know what overkill is?" Ruby asked, rushing to follow her friend.

"It's not overkill. Something good is about to happen for us. I can feel it, and I just want us to be ready." The blonde told her friend as they got into her little yellow bug and headed off for Granny's Diner.

On the way she called David, their bass guitar player and Lily, their drummer to ensure that both of them would be at band practice later that afternoon. After some fuss from each of them about the overkill, they'd all finally agreed to meet at 5 o'clock that afternoon in David's garage.

"You two are late," Granny huffed as they rushed into the diner ten minutes after their shift was to start.

"Sorry Granny." They replied in unison.

She looked at them pointedly, over the rim of her glasses. "Yeah, well don't make a habit of it. You may be my girls, but I won't show any favoritism and I can still fire you."

"We won't, Granny. I promise." Ruby told her, going to hug the aging woman that had raised her.

"Alright, alright. Get to work. Ruby, you've got tables 1-7 and Emma, you have 8-14. Mary Margaret is cooking today."

The work day passed rather smoothly for the girls after that and soon enough it was 4:30 and time for their shift to end.

"You girls be careful tonight. It's a full moon. All the crazies will be out," Granny joked as she hugged both girls tightly.

"You aren't gonna come to this one?" Emma asked.

"Nah. I'm getting too old to be going to every show. You will be as great as always. I should know, I've been listening to the two of you for 7 years now."

"We will make you proud Granny," Ruby told her sincerely.

"I know. You already do. What are we calling the band now? Have you settled on a permanent name yet?"

"Eh. We don't know if it's permanent yet or not, but right now we are Yellow Beetle." Emma laughed.

Granny scrunched up her face at that. "I suppose the name doesn't matter. I'd listen to you no matter what."

"The look on your face says otherwise Granny. We will probably change it again soon." Ruby chuckled. "You know Em never stays satisfied with a name for long."

"That's true. By the look Granny gave us, this one won't last much longer." Emma replied nudging her best friend in the ribs with her elbow.

"You two better get to practice. Be safe." Granny hugged them once more and then returned to work.

Twenty minutes later, the girls were setting up their gear in David and Mary Margaret's garage. David was a handsome, sandy haired guy with a strong build and charming personality. Mary Margaret was his longtime girlfriend and she worked at the diner with the other girls. She was short and had dark hair cut in a pixie style. They were joined shortly after by Lily, their Chinese drummer and her girlfriend, Aurora, a light haired beauty that always followed wherever Lily went.

"Now that everyone is here, we have something to discuss." Emma said, calling everyone's attention. "Granny hates our name."

A collective groan sounded through the room.

"Again, Emma?" David sighed. "How many times are we going to change our name?"

"As many times as it takes for all of us to agree on one that sticks," she replied. "Now, we need suggestions."

"Ball of Yarn," Aurora said laughing. She suggested it every time this occurred, causing everyone else to laugh too.

"The Howlers?" Ruby suggested, her love for wolves showing through.

"What about The Charmings?" David asked.

Emma thought them all over. "Well, as much as we love you Aurora, I really hate that name." she laughed. "I like The Howlers and The Charmings though. Let's vote. Who likes The Howlers?" Ruby and Lily raised their hands. "The Charmings?" David, Mary and Aurora raised theirs. "Charmings it is, sorry Rubes."

"No worries," she replied sliding her guitar onto her shoulders. "We all know that it won 't last forever."

"Right, well, we were kind of rough on a few of the songs last night, me especially, so that's why I insisted on practice today." The blonde told them as she drank down her first bottle of water for the afternoon.

"Emma, you were great last night," Lily insisted, while pulling her dark hair into a ponytail and seating herself at her drums.

"I agree Em. You're pushing yourself too hard," Mary Margaret stated.

"I want to be ready. I have a really good feeling guys. Just bear with me." Emma told them before she began to warm up her voice.

* * *

"Absolutely not Mel," Regina insisted to her friend.

"Come on Regina. It's been forever since you got out," Tink piped up.

Regina rounded on her other best friend. "How dare you side with her Tatelyn," she yelled, her frustration causing her to use the woman's real name.

Tink just rolled her eyes. "It's not a big deal. Just come to the Rabbit Hole with us tonight. Will said he'd let us in free."

"And what about Henry? Have the two of you forgotten that I have a child to care for, unlike either of you?" She said in a sharp tone.

"I haven't forgotten," Mel responded. "I called your parents and they agreed that he could stay with them tonight."

"Maleficent! You didn't! Do you want my mother to corrupt him?" She was yelling again and the people surrounding them in the restaurant were beginning to stare.

"It will be fine. You know she won't treat him like she did you. You two are trying to fix things darling. She will be good because of that." Mel insisted.

"I will make a deal with you. If, and only if, Henry _wants_ to go see his grandparents, then I will go with you."

Tink smirked at Mel and turned to Regina. "Well then, it's a good thing I already asked him. I figured you'd try to con him into saying no. He already agreed."

Regina sank into her chair. "Fine. Pick me up at 8. I will have enough time to take Henry to my parents and get ready by then."

* * *

AN: I'm pretty excited for this story and I hope you all like it. Just to be clear, Lily is Mulan. Mulan means Wood Orchid, and Fa or Hua means flower, so I named her after a flower. Just thought I'd let you know so you can put a face to her. :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your favorites, follows and reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The song I used is "Misguided Ghosts" by Paramore.

* * *

Regina barely focused on all of the paperwork that came across her desk that afternoon. She was now preoccupied with trying to figure out how exactly she had let her friends con her into going out later. It had been several years since she had last gone out. Henry was her first priority and had been since she learned of her pregnancy. He'd completely changed her from the wild young woman she once was. She was so carefree in the few months between leaving home and getting pregnant. She didn't know if she could be carefree again, and it worried her that she might ruin her friends' good time.

She glanced up noticing that it was finally 3 o'clock. She hurried out of her office to pick her son up from school. When she arrived at the school, Henry jumped into the car grinning at her.

"Hey Mom!" the boy said hugging her as best as he could in the car.

"Oh, good. You're in a good mood. Are you sure you want to go visit them? You don't have to you know," she replied while wrapping her arm around him.

Henry ignored her for only a moment while he buckled his seat belt. As they drove off he looked over at his mother thoughtfully. "Honestly Mom, I really think you need to go out. I've never seen you go out, and I know you don't even when I go with Dad."

Regina's stared at her son for a moment and turned her attention back to the road as she began to speak. "Henry, I do not need to go out..."

"Yes you do," he cut her off. "Mel and Tink miss you and I know you don't want to be alone forever. You need to go out and meet people. I think you'd be happier."

"I'm not unhappy Henry," she said, trying to keep the hint of sadness out of her voice.

"Don't lie to me!" He yelled.

"Don't take that tone with me again young man."

"Sorry, Mom. I hear you crying in your sleep. Not everyone is going to hurt you like Dad did." His voice was soft this time, almost a whisper.

"Sweetheart, I never wanted you to know that. I'm sorry," she replied with a watery smile.

"It's okay. Just please go out tonight. I don't mind staying with Grandmother and Granddad. Go have fun, please."

"Alright. We have to go to the house and get some clothes for you. Make sure you grab something Grandmother bought. You know how she is."

"Yes, ma'am."

A couple of hours later they pulled into the driveway of her parents' house. Regina took a deep breath as she walked her son to the door. As she rang the doorbell, she tried to hide the shaking of her hands that always happened when she had to see her mother.

The door swung open a few moments later to reveal the woman Regina tried so hard to escape. She was in an expensive dress, as usual, with her brown hair pulled back in an elegant up-do. "Hello darlings," Cora said as she reached out to hug Henry, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. Regina wasn't sure if she had ever seen her mother's real smile, or if she even had one.

"Hello mother," she responded, her voice a little crisp and her body tense.

"Come in dears. We mustn't lurk in doorways," the older woman said, swinging the door open further to allow them into the house. "Henry, why don't you go put your things in your bedroom?"

"Yes, grandmother," the boy said, wasting no time as he rushed to the stairs.

"Maleficent tells me that you all are going out tonight darling."

"Yes, mother," Regina replied. She really didn't want to get into a conversation about it. "In fact, I should go. I still have to get ready."

"Of course you do," she gave a humorless laugh. "I didn't expect you would go in your work clothing. I just want to tell you one thing before you leave."

"What is it?" she asked. Cora rarely tried to talk to her more than pleasantries and asking about Henry.

"I think it is about time that you try to move on from Daniel," Cora told her.

"Mother, I have been over Daniel for a long time. He wasn't who I thought he was. I know that now."

"He was never good enough for you dear."

"It was never about status for me. It still isn't. I just wanted to be loved, and I thought he loved me," Regina sighed. They'd had this conversation before.

"Go have fun tonight. Maleficent and Tatelyn have promised me that they would look out for you."

"Thank you, mother," she replied. Henry was just coming back down the stairs. She hugged her son, told him to behave and left the house as quickly as possible. As she closed the front door behind her she released the shudder that had been begging for escape. She could not show any weakness in front of her mother.

She took a hot shower as soon as she returned home. She tried to let the scalding water wash away the years of memories that seeing her mother always brought back. For seventeen years Cora had tried to mold her into the perfect little socialite. Regina had always hated that life. She never wanted to act like she was better than anyone. She just wanted to be normal, and to her normal people never behaved that way. She let the last thought of her mother wash down the drain as she stepped out to get ready. She was determined to have a good night.

* * *

Emma was pacing back and forth backstage trying to calm her nerves. No matter what she tried, they always seemed to get to her. She knew she was good, but she wanted to be great.

"Em, calm down," Ruby told her. "We play here all the time. You know they love us."

"I know, I know. I just can't help it." They fell silent as they heard the cheers from the crowd as Will walked onstage.

"How is everyone tonight?" Will's British accent rang through the bar. His question was met by louder cheers and several whistles. "Are you all ready for the reason you came here tonight?" Again, he was met by louder cheers. "You know them, you love them. Oh, and I'm supposed to tell you they've changed their name, AGAIN." This was met by much laughter throughout the crowd. "Welcome to our stage, The Charmings!"

He left the stage as they all made their way to it. Emma's palms were full of sweat as she walked up to her mic. "How is everyone tonight?" she mimicked Will's question to more cheers. "Awesome, let's do this!"

The first few songs that they played were what they referred to as their "crowd pumping" songs. Emma loved these songs because they really got the crowd into the show and she didn't have to focus too much on the crowd. She could dance and jump around and goof off with her bandmates.

Emma's voice was starting to tire so as she came to the close of her fifth song and she could see that Lily had worked up quite a sweat on the drums. She took a quick swig of water and winked at Lily as she turned back around. "Okay guys, I think we're gonna give Lily and David a little break and slow it down for you a bit if that's okay." She grinned as the bar erupted in cheers again. "Alright Ruby, you ready?"

Her friend nodded and began to strum the intro a slower song, while Emma started to scan the crowd. To make herself less nervous up there, she tried to make the crowd a little nervous. She'd started playing a game where she would make eye contact with a person while she sang, and she would hold it until they looked away. She spotted a hot, olive-skinned brunette somewhere around the third row. The woman was wearing a very flattering red dress that hugged her curves in all the right places and there was a slit below her neck that allowed for peak of her cleavage. Emma grinned and locked her forest eyes with the woman's chocolate one as she began to sing.

Emma sang the first verse and

still the brunette met her gaze. They usually didn't last an entire verse. Somewhere during the second verse Emma watched as a man dressed in leather came up behind the woman and grabbed her waist, trying to get her to sway along with him. She finally looked away from Emma as she tried to pull free of the man. He grabbed her and pulled her back. She tried once more to pull away but he held her tight. Emma began to seethe with anger and finally interrupted her own song.

"Hang on a minute Ruby." Her friend stopped playing and looked up questioningly. "It seems we have a guy in the crowd that can't take 'no' for an answer," she answered Ruby's unspoken question. "Can somebody throw out the creep up here in the leather, please?" As soon as she spoke security came into the crowd from the sides and dragged the man out. The brunette looked at her and mouthed, "Thank you." Emma winked at her and as the crowd cheered the woman gave her a dazzling smile. "Sorry about that guys. Let's start over Ruby." She once again locked onto chocolate eyes as David counted out their opening "1, 2, 3, 4." Emma began the song again.

**I'm going away for a while  
But I'll be back  
Don't try to follow me  
'Cause I'll return as soon as possible  
See, I'm trying to find my place  
But it might not be here where I feel safe**

We all learn to make mistakes  
And run from them, from them  
With no direction  
We'll run from them, from them  
With no conviction

'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts  
Travelin' endlessly  
Don't need no roads  
In fact, they follow me  
And we just go in circles

And now I'm told that this is life  
That pain is just a simple compromise  
So we can get what we want out of it

Would someone care to classify?  
Our broken hearts and twisted minds  
So I can find someone to rely on  
And run to them, to them  
Full speed ahead  
Oh, you are not useless  
We are just

Misguided ghosts  
Travelin' endlessly  
The ones we trusted the most  
Pushed us far away  
And there's no one road  
We should not be the same  
But I'm just a ghost  
And still they echo me  
They echo me in circles

Emma smiled at her once more as the song came to a close. Sometime around the third verse, the woman was joined by two blondes that continuously looked back and forth between her and their friend, noticing that they hadn't looked away from each other through the entire song.

Emma wanted to rush through the last few songs of their set or to let the next band take over early, so that she could go talk to the gorgeous woman that had captured her attention. She kept her patience though and made it through their last few songs by stealing more glances with her as often as she could while still working the rest of the crowd. By the time their last song ended, she was dying to meet the woman. She rushed from the stage without a word to her friends and ran into the crowd.

Her muse had moved back toward bar so it took Emma several minutes to work her way over to her. When she was about twenty feet away the woman noticed her again and smiled. Emma hurried over to her.

"My savior," the woman greeted her. "Thank you again."

Emma blushed deeply. "Hi," she said kind of sheepishly. "I'm Emma, Emma Swan."

"Hello, Emma. Regina Mills," the woman told her.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you to all of the new followers and for the reviews! Special shout out to the facebook group that offered their opinons for me. I've decided it's going to be a bit of both. The song I used in this chapter is "I Get Off" by Halestorm. You should probably expect a few of their songs throughout this story. They're my favorite band and Emma's little game from the last chapter is something that Lzzy has said that she does. Anyway, thanks again! Here's chapter 3.

* * *

"Hi, Emma Swan!" said the blonde woman to Regina's right.

"Yes, hello," echoed the blonde to her left.

Regina rolled her eyes at her friends as she spoke to Emma, "These two idiots are Tatelyn and Maleficent, my best friends." She gestured first to the woman on her right and then the one on her left. They both looked at her aghast.

"That was just mean," Tatelyn said as she slapped her friend on the arm. She then turned back to Emma, "Neither of us go by our given names. Call me Tink, and this is Mel."

Mel was still glaring at Regina who had started giggling. "I'm so glad you find my mother's love of Disney so amusing. No, really. Keep laughing. You'd be furious if your mother had given a name like Maleficent," she said.

Emma gave the woman a smile. "I think it's kinda cool," she told her.

"Thank you," Mel replied.

"Your band is very good," Tink told her, changing the subject.

Emma blushed and shifted her feet while placing her hands in her back pockets, "Thanks, Tink."

At this point Mel looked pointedly at her blonde friend, "Let's go find some guys to dance with Tink." The two disappeared into the crowd together.

"Tink's right. You're really good." Regina said, bringing Emma's attention back to her. "How long have you been singing?"

"Oh. My whole life," she chuckled. "I always sang in the shower and stuff. When I was 15, I met Ruby and when I was 16, her Granny bought me a keyboard for Christmas and Ruby got a guitar. A few months and a newspaper ad later, David and Lily joined us. We've been together since."

"You're lucky to have such good friends."

"Oh, I know. They're great. Who knows where I'd be without them? Especially Ruby and Granny, they are more like family," Emma replied.

She and Regina talked about the band for a few hours and Emma took her around and introduced her to each of them, along with Aurora and Mary Margaret. Closing time came and Tink and Mel came along to collect Regina.

"Hey woman. We have to go," Tink was slightly slurring her words as she wrapped an arm around Regina's neck, using her friend to steady her.

"I know," Regina sighed, turning back to Emma. "It was very nice to meet you, Emma."

"Yeah, you too," Emma smiled at her. "You should come to our next show. We'll be back here on Friday night."

"I'll try," Regina told her. The two parted with easy smiles.

"What's up with that?" Ruby asked, coming to stand beside Emma as she watched the trio walk away.

"What's up with what? I can't make new friends?" Emma replied, turning to face her friend.

"Sure, but is that what that was? She's really pretty." Ruby pointed out.

"Obviously," Emma replied. "I think I've proven that I can have beautiful friends. Look around me."

"Yeah, well, you don't look at me the way you looked at her. I've never seen you look at anyone like that."

"I didn't realize I was looking a certain way, but whatever. It's nothing," Emma shrugged.

"Okay," Ruby replied, knowing that it was best to drop the subject for now.

Later that night, or rather early the next morning, Emma lay awake in bed thinking about the woman she'd just met. She had never before felt an immediate connection with someone like this, not even Ruby. Somehow Emma knew that Regina Mills was going to be a very important part of her life. She knew it more surely than anything she'd ever known. She drifted off to sleep some time later still trying to figure out what possible role the woman would play in her life.

* * *

"So what's with that singer?" Mel asked as they got into the car.

"Yeah, Emma," Tink added, emphasizing her name while winking at Regina.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked.

"Oh, come on. The girl couldn't keep her eyes off of you," Mel said.

"Yeah, and you seemed to have problems looking away too. Is there something we need to know?" Tink chimed in.

"What? No. I can't make a new friend?" Regina rolled her eyes.

"You don't make friends." Mel was always blunt with her.

"You would't even have us, if we didn't make you spend time with us." Tink slightly pouted.

Regina looked truly hurt by her words. "Tink, I'm sorry if I've made you feel that way. I'll do better."

"It's alright, really. I didn't mean to say that. I know you have to worry about Henry and stuff," Tink said wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"Still, I'm sorry if I've hurt you. You matter to me too." Regina told her sincerely. "As far as Emma Swan, I think I need a new friend."

The two looked slightly offended.

"Oh, not like that. I'm not trying to replace either of you. It's just that you're the only two friends I have. You both have other friends."

They had nothing to say to that. It was true. Both of them had several other friends, but not Regina. Regina only had them.

"You're right," Mel told her. "I think you need more friends too." She had seen the way that Emma Swan looked at her best friend, but she knew Regina would never admit that she was attracted to the woman too. So she decided her best option for now was to steer her friend into a friendship with this singer. She gave Tink the look that said play along so she agreed that Regina needed more friends as well.

As Regina drifted to sleep that night her thoughts were on blonde curls and an easy smile, the woman that she knew she wanted to be friends with.

* * *

The week rushed by for Regina. On Wednesday night she had called Daniel to confirm that he would be picking Henry up for the weekend. He had assured her that he was, but now it was Friday afternoon and he had sent her a text claiming that he would have to work Saturday. He was backing out, again. Henry hadn't seen Daniel in almost two months, and had been so excited when she'd told him that his father was coming. Now she had to break her son's heart for the thousandth time. She would never forgive him for this.

"Hey Mom!" Henry jumped into the car excitedly. His face fell when he saw the way his mother was looking at him. "He's not coming, is he?" He asked without really needing the answer.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart," Regina said reaching over to smooth his hair. He pulled away.

"No you aren't! You're the reason he went away!" Henry yelled.

Regina didn't bother to respond this time, focusing on holding back her tears. She'd learned to just let Henry lash out at her. Trying to stop him usually made it worse. She hated Daniel for many reasons, but this was the main one. The look of pain on her son's face every time that his father let him down was the absolute worst.

Regina waited until he looked calm again before speaking. "Henry, I really am sorry. What would you like to do tonight?"

"You're supposed to be going out again tonight," Henry remembered. "You can take me to Grandmother's."

"They're out of town. I can stay home with you Henry," she replied.

"No. I told you that you have to go out. You have seemed happier this week. Do you think Mel or Tink would let me stay with them?"

"I'm not sure. Probably. They did mention at lunch the other day that they haven't seen you. I'll ask them." She smiled at her son. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay home with you?"

He grinned back at her. "I'm sure. Go have some more fun."

It was settled. Mel and Tink both wanted to spend some time with Henry, so he was going to have a movie night with them at Tink's place. Tink had assured Regina that she would be fine to go alone. "I'm almost positive that Emma will be looking for you. She'll take care of you again." Regina heard the smirk in her friend's voice, but chose to ignore it. She did like the band's music after all and it seemed as though her friends and her son were determined to see her go.

* * *

Emma was even more nervous than usual as she paced backstage. She calmed down enough to peek out and look at the crowd. Her eyes settled on a brunette in the front row that suddenly turned to meet her eyes as if she could feel that Emma's eyes had been on her. A wide grin spread on her face and she gave a small wave. The woman that had plagued her thoughts all week waved back with a smile.

Emma practically ran onto the stage after Will announced them. She wanted to be able to properly look at Regina. Tonight she was wearing a blue dress. She looked gorgeous. Emma beamed at her as they began to play their new opening song behind her.

**You don't know that I know**

**You watch me every night**

**And I just can't resist the urge**

**To stand here in the light**

**Your greedy eyes upon me**

**And then I come undone**

**I could close the curtain**

**But this is too much fun**

**I get off on you**

**Getting off on me**

**Give you what you want**

**But nothing is for free**

**It's a give and take**

**Kind of love we make**

**When the line is crossed**

**I get off**

**I get off**

**There's so much left unspoken**

**Between the two of us**

**It's so much more exciting**

**To look when you can't touch**

**You could say I'm different**

**Maybe I'm a freak**

**But I know how to twist you**

**To bring you to your knees**

**I get off on you**

**Getting off on me**

**Give you what you want**

**But nothing is for free**

**It's a give and take**

**Kind of love we make**

**When the line is crossed**

**I get off**

**I get off**

**What you don't know**

**What you can't see**

**Is what I do for you**

**I do for me**

**I get off on you**

**Getting off on me**

**Give you what you want**

**But nothing is for free**

**It's a give and take**

**Kind of love we make**

**When the line is crossed**

**I get off**

**I get off**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Surprise! Double update day!

* * *

When The Charmings finished playing, Regina made her way over to the opening that she had seen Emma come from last week.

"Hey you," Emma greeted her with a smile.

"Hey," Regina replied.

"Where are your friends tonight?" Emma asked, noticing their absence.

"Oddly enough, they are having movie night with my son." Regina told her.

"Why's that odd?" Emma wondered aloud.

"Normally I'd be with them," the brunette admitted.

"Why aren't you?" Emma smirked.

"They all insisted that I come here tonight."

"Oh, you didn't want to?"

"No. Of course I wanted to. It's just that my son means more to me."

"Oh, yeah. I get that, so why did they insist?" Emma was full of questions for her tonight.

"They believe that I need more friends. Tink and Mel seem to think that you'd be a good one," Regina told her honestly. "So do I, for that matter."

Emma smirked. "So we're friends?"

"I'd like to be, yes."

"Okay. Well friend, what did you think of the new opener?" Emma asked making her way to the bar for a drink.

"It's pretty provocative, to be honest." Regina said, following her to the bar.

Emma laughed. "That's what you're supposed to think. Ready to be blown away?"

Regina wasn't sure what she meant but nodded for the blonde to continue.

"The song is actually about my relationship with the crowd," she told her.

"What do you mean?"

"The crowd comes to the show for the experience right? For the high that you can only get from a live show. I do the same thing. I get excited about their excitement. Some of it is definitely meant to be provocative though."

Regina thought about it a moment and now could see what Emma meant. "You wrote that?"

"Yeah, I write most of them. Sometimes with help, sometimes without it."

Regina's brown eyes looked at her slightly in awe. "They really are very good."

Emma grinned before she downed her drink. "So, tell me about your son."

Regina's face lit up at that. "His name is Henry. He's ten. He is the love of my life."

Her answer was simple, but it spoke volumes to Emma. This woman was crazy about her kid. "What happened to his father, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Daniel," Regina told her. "We divorced just before Henry's sixth birthday."

"Oh. Sorry," Emma responded, not wanting to pry any further.

"It's alright. I'm over it. I just wish that he would keep his promises to Henry. He lashes out sometimes, but I know it's because he misses his father." Regina explained.

"Poor kid. Absentee parents are the worst," Emma's voice turned bitter as she continued her thought. "I've never met my parents. They left me on the side of the highway when I was a baby."

"Emma, I'm so sorry." Regina felt terrible.

"It's okay. It doesn't bother me anymore. I feel really bad for your son though. No kid should have to think that their parent doesn't want them. Granny is the closest thing to a parent that I have. She and Ruby took me in."

They spent the rest of the night talking about Henry, and before they knew it, it was closing time once again. Since they had decided to be friends, they exchanged numbers this time, promising that they would hear from one another soon.

Emma hadn't noticed until now that the rest of the band seemed to have left already. Ruby must have gotten a ride from one of their friends.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ruby asked as soon as she walked in the door. "Hanging out with your new girlfriend, again?"

"What the hell, Ruby? First of all, Regina is not my girlfriend. We are just barely friends, but yeah. I hung out with her until the bar closed." Emma threw her jacket over the back of the couch and kicked off her boots. "What's your problem?"

"My problem, Emma, is that you completely forgot about our plans, didn't you?" She glared at Emma, and her friend's guilty look was all the answer she needed. "See! God. You've only known this woman a week! We've had plans to watch Van Helsing for 2 weeks. You promised." Ruby whined.

"Rubes, hey I'm sorry." Emma came around to join her friend on the couch. "Put it on. We'll stay up and watch it. We have the late shift tomorrow anyway."

That seemed to do the trick and Ruby jumped up to put the DVD in, and ran quickly ran back to the couch to snuggle up with her best friend. Emma's phone buzzed in her pocket. She smiled at the text from Regina.

_I had fun tonight. Thank you._

_I had fun too. Night._

_Goodnight._

Ruby watched this with a raised eyebrow. "What?" Emma asked.

"You gave her your number." It wasn't a question.

"Obviously," Emma laughed. "Calm down. The woman says she needs some friends."

"So?" Ruby questioned. "You never give your number to someone you've known a week. Hell, you've had _girlfriends_ that didn't even know you had a phone," she pointed out.

Emma laughed again. "See. All the more reason it's okay. She's a new friend. That's all. We talked about her son most of the night. Nothing earth shattering."

"She has a kid?" Ruby asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Emma replied. "Why?"

"You've never been interested in anyone with kids." Ruby stated.

"I told you, she's just a friend. What is with you?" The blonde was getting annoyed.

"I don't know. You're just not normally like this with people," she shrugged.

"She seems nice," Emma told her. "And hey, if she ends up being crazy I can always change my number."

Ruby laughed at that. "True." She seemed to ease up though and they watched the movie in silence before drifting to sleep midway through.

* * *

Regina woke up to Henry jumping into the guest bed with her at Tink's house.

"Hey sweetheart," she smiled sleepily at him as he snuggled into her like he had when he was smaller.

"Hey mom," he said. "Can we go get some breakfast? All Tink has here is that weird organic stuff."

She giggled at her son. "Of course we can. Just give me ten minutes of cuddle time with my son."

"Okay."

She got a little more than her ten minutes before Henry pulled away. "Sorry, Mom. I'm starving."

She smiled at him again as she slid from the bed and into the guest bathroom. She took a quick shower, and by the time she made it to the living room Tink and Mel, who had stayed in the other guest room, were also awake.

"Would you two like to join Henry and I for breakfast?" she asked her friends.

"I need to be getting home, really," Mel replied. "I have loads of chores calling my name."

"I can't either," Tink told them. "I have to go into the gallery today. A potential buyer wants to look at some of my paintings."

"Alright. Well thank you for taking care of Henry last night. I hope he behaved himself."

"Oh he was wonderful," Tink told her.

Regina beamed at her son and they all said their goodbyes.

After they had gotten to the restaurant and ordered their food, Henry looked at his mother expectantly. "What?" she asked.

"Tell me about your new friend," Henry said and then laughed at his mother's surprised expression. "Tink told me. I was worried about you going out alone last night."

"Of course she did," Regina noted. "You don't have to worry about me Henry, but yes. My friend's name is Emma. She is a singer, and she is also a waitress. She's very sweet."

"Is she a good singer?" he asked, fascinated by that topic.

"Yes, she is," Regina told him. "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Can I meet her? I've never met a singer before," he said through a mouthful of eggs.

"Please don't speak with your mouth full. I can ask her if she would like to meet you. I know how much you love music, and I told her so last night. You can't get upset if she can't though."

"I won't. I'm sure she has a life," he replied with a shrug.

Regina hoped that Emma wouldn't think it was an odd request.

_Good morning Emma. I hope you don't find this too odd, but Tink seems to have told Henry some about you. I told you he is a huge music fan. He'd like to meet you if that's alright?_

* * *

Emma woke up a few hours before her 2-10 shift at the diner started. She groaned as she sat up a little on the couch, but grinned when she smelled French toast coming from the kitchen. "Morning Rubes!" she called.

"Morning Em!" her friend cheerfully greeted her. "Hey, just so you know I woke up with your foot in my ribs," she teased. "Oh, and you have a text from a certain hottie." Ruby winked at her from the kitchen counter.

Emma rushed to grab her phone without thinking and saw the message Regina had sent her. She still felt bad that Henry's dad had bailed on him and was a little bummed that she'd have to make the kid wait.

_Hey. Sorry, I was asleep. I have a shift at Granny's diner tonight, but tell Henry that I would love to meet him if he can wait until tomorrow._

The reply came a few minutes later. _He looks forward to it. Meet us at the park at noon tomorrow?_

_Okay._


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks again you guys! Especially for the song suggestions I requested on Facebook. I was asked about Henry's reactions to Regina so I'm going to explain why he's like that really quickly. What happened with Regina and Daniel was not Regina's fault. You'll get that story later. As someone that came from a broken home myself, I used that as my model for Henry. He lashes out at Regina when Daniel doesn't show up, because that's what I did to my mother. He will eventually learn the error of his ways. Sorry for the damper, but I felt I should explain since I was asked. Hope that helps shed some light on that.

* * *

Rubes, what should I wear?" Emma asked as she paced the apartment.

"Why does it matter? Thought you two were just _friends._" Ruby teased.

"We are!" Emma exclaimed. "I just don't know what to do. I'm not used to hanging out with anyone else, and especially not a kid."

"Em, calm down. Your pacing screams more than friends. A child doesn't make a difference in what you wear. Be comfortable and be yourself. A kid would see right through you if you weren't." Ruby stated.

"Right. Right. You're absolutely right. I'd have seen through it. I want this kid to like me."

Ruby came up and hugged her best friend. "He'll love you. Everyone does."

Emma relaxed after that and set to getting ready. Twenty minutes later she let out a breath as she pulled into the parking lot of the park. She saw Regina chasing a young boy around the park and smiled. They might be just friends, but she could think the woman was adorable, right? She was in knee high black boots, black pants and a black leather jacket with red gloves and a black and red scarf. (Outfits from 3x17)

As she stepped out of the car Regina noticed her and waved her over to them.

"Hey there!" she said speaking directly to Henry, before turning to Regina with a semi-shy, "Hi."

"Hi Emma!" Henry said excitedly. "My mom told me you're a singer! Are you really as good as she says?"

"She says I'm good?" Emma laughed. "Well in that case, I hope so. What's your favorite song?"

"Um, from now or of all time?" he asked.

"All time," she responded grinning. She liked this kid already.

"I bet you don't know it," he challenged.

"Try me," she smirked.

"Cool Kids by Echosmith," he grinned back.

Her grin widened. "Just for you, I'll start with the second verse." Everyone nearby turned to watch as she started singing, but she didn't notice. She was singing only to Henry.

**"He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue.  
Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through.  
They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going.  
In the fast lane, living life without knowing.  
And he says,**

I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids they seem to get it.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

He looked her up and down, appraising her. She smiled again. "Well, whatcha think kid? Am I at least okay?"

He waited another minute before responding, making her squirm a little.

"Henry…" Regina began to warn.

He finally looked back up and into Emma's eyes as a slow smile spread across his face. "Yeah. You're really good actually."

"Thanks kid. You guys wanna go get some lunch? I haven't been awake very long. If you already ate, it's cool."

"I'm hungry," Henry almost yelled. "Can we go?"

"Of course," she nodded. "I'm a little hungry as well."

Emma's face lit up. "Awesome! Granny's Diner is just around the corner. Have you guys ever been?"

"We haven't," Regina replied.

"Yeah, Mom doesn't like to eat out when she can cook at home," Henry grinned up at his mother.

"I figured you hadn't. I'm there almost as much as I'm at home. I'd have remembered seeing you. Do you mind going there?" she asked Regina.

"Not at all, but we are taking my car. I am not getting into that death trap of yours," she stated.

Emma laughed at that, while Henry turned to his mother. "Can Emma ride with us? It doesn't make much sense to take two cars."

Emma answered before Regina could, "Actually it's close enough to walk. Like I said, right around the corner." With that she started walking toward the sidewalk, Regina motioned for Henry to follow and they soon caught up with the blonde who was making her way toward the diner.

"So, Emma, now that you know my favorite song, what's yours?" Henry inquired.

"Hakuna Matata," she grinned over at him as they walked.

Regina chuckled as Henry looked up at her with a slight glare. "I'm being serious. Don't give me kid answers."

"Okay, okay," she raised her hands in defense joking with the boy. "Seriously it is one of my favorites, but my absolute favorite would have to be 'Feels Like Home.'"

Henry surveyed her as they walked into the diner and Emma made her way to a booth in the back.

"Hey Em!" Mary Margaret called to her from the counter. "I'll be over in a minute!"

"Hey Mary Margaret!" Emma called back. "No hurry!"

Emma sat in the back of the booth facing the door, while Regina and Henry sat across from her. Henry was still watching Emma as his mother began to look over the menu. "You ok kid?" she asked finally taking notice of his eyes on her.

"Yeah. I'm good. I'm just thinking about your song choice. I mean, it's a good song, but why is it your favorite?" he wondered.

Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She was wondering if maybe she had revealed too much with her song choice. She was spared a few moments when Mary Margaret walked up to their table with a smile. "Hello again, Regina," she greeted. "Nice to see you again, and who is this little man?"

"Nice to see you too," Regina responded. "This is my son, Henry."

"Hi!" Henry chimed in.

"Hello Henry. Nice to meet you," Mary Margaret smiled. "What would you all like to drink? Emma, let me guess. Cocoa with cinnamon?"

"You know me so well," the blonde replied.

"May I have some pop, Mom?"

"One glass, when your food comes," Regina told him. "May we both have a glass of water until then?"

"Sure thing. Be right back."

Henry turned his attention back to Emma. "So?"

Emma knew there was no other way out of this than to be honest with the kid. "Well, I'm an orphan," she started. "I like that song because that's what I've always wanted. I want to find a place that feels like home."

They both looked at Emma rather sadly and Regina told her, "You didn't have to answer that."

Emma shrugged. "It's alright. If the kid is old enough to ask a question, then I feel like he's old enough for an honest answer."

Henry's saddened face quickly turned to awe at that. "I like her Mom. Can we keep her?"

Both women laughed heartily at that. Mary Margaret returned with their drinks and took their order, sneaking in a wink at Emma.

When she walked away Regina acknowledged Henry's remark. "Miss Swan may stick around as long as she wishes."

"Oh, I'm Miss Swan now?" Emma feigned offense. "Be careful what you wish for Regina. You might end up stuck with me."

Regina smirked, "I can think of worse fates."

They chatted amiably throughout lunch on a variety of topics, but it was mostly Henry questioning Emma's knowledge of music. When they returned to the park to retrieve their cars, Henry shocked Emma by hugging her tightly around the waist. "Will you hang out with us again?" he asked.

"Sure kid," she grinned. Leaving the park Emma was in a jovial mood. She felt really great about this blossoming friendship.

Over the course of the next couple of months she hung out with Regina and Henry several more times and the brunette had only missed two of The Charmings' (who had renamed themselves The Poisoned Apples) shows, because Daniel had bailed on Henry some more.

On a Friday night in December Emma's phone rang and grinned looking down to see that it was Regina calling. "Hey you," she answered.

"Hey Emma," Regina smiled into the phone despite the fact that this was not a happy phone call.

"What's up?" Emma asked. "You said you had to work late tonight."

"I do," Regina sighed. "I need a huge favor. Daniel has backed out on Henry again."

"Bastard," Emma grit her teeth. "How can I help?"

"My parents are out of town again. I've tried Mel and Tink, but they both have dates tonight. Henry is at the office with me, but he's bored. Would you want to spend some time with him?"

Emma could almost hear the pleading in her friend's voice. Henry was probably in a mood as he seemed to be every time Daniel did this. "Of course. I'll come get him. I have just the thing to distract him."

She heard a breath of relief on the other end of line. "Thank you Emma. See you soon."

As Emma clicked off the phone she turned to see Ruby giving her a look. "What?" she shrugged.

"You're a babysitter now?" she asked. "Em, we have practice tonight."

"I know. I'm gonna bring him with me. He's been begging me to meet you guys for weeks."

"Sister, you've got it bad." Ruby laughed

"What?" Emma stiffened.

"You like that woman, a lot," her friend responded.

"First of all, for the love of God, will you learn that her name is Regina? Say it slowly, Reginaaaaa," Emma said demonstrating.

Ruby barked out a laugh. "You so like her."

"I do not," Emma huffed.

"Then why are you babysitting?" she countered.

"I like this kid. He's having a hard time. He loves music like I do, and I know first hand how therapeutic music can be to kids like us."

"What do you mean, 'kids like us?'" Ruby asked stopping her teasing.

"His dad bails on him all the time. I can sort of imagine what that's like. It's hard for him in a different way. I know that my parents didn't want me, but I'm glad they were never wishy washy about it. I never had the false hope of them sometimes caring and then letting me down. I learned not to have expectations. Henry doesn't have that. The poor kid doesn't know when or if one day his dad will come around. He lashes out and blames Regina even though it's not her fault. Daniel just sucks. Henry will see that one day, but right now he's a kid and he's hurting because of this." Emma was almost in tears.

Ruby looked at Emma in shock at her little speech. "Okay. Go get him. We'll help you cheer him up. I'll have Lily and Aurora pick me up and I'll tell everyone you're bringing him."

"Thanks Rubes. I'm sorry for my rant." Emma said with a tight smile as she got up and left the apartment.

When she knocked on the door to Regina's office the door almost immediately flew open and Henry barreled into her. "Hey Emma!" he yelled, pulling her into the room. "Mom said I get to hang out with you!"

"Yep. I've got a surprise for you," Emma smiled down at him.

"His mood has improved dramatically since I informed him you were coming," Regina noted.

"What's my surprise?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Hmmm," Emma pretended to think. "What was it again? I can't remember. I think it was something you've been begging for," she teased.

"Did you get me a guitar?!" he practically screamed.

Emma chuckled, "Nope. That wasn't it. It's something that you can't exactly carry around," she told him, enjoying their game.

Henry thought for a moment and then realization spread across his features. "You're taking me to meet the band!" he shouted with glee and barreled into her once more. "You're the coolest person ever!"

Regina was smiling fondly at the both of them when Emma turned her attention to her friend, "Yeah, if your mom's okay with it."

"Of course," she replied and it was her turn to have the boy flying into her.

"Thanks Mom!" Henry was already pulling Emma back toward the door almost running in his excitement.

"See you later!" Emma called over her shoulder letting the boy pull her along.

"Behave Henry!" was the response heard from her office as Henry pulled Emma out the door.

As they drove down the street Emma looked over at the kid that had now calmed a bit and was staring out the window in thought. She nudged him with her elbow causing him to look over at her. "You wanna talk about it?" she asked quietly.

Henry sighed and barely whispered, "I just don't understand."

Emma looked at him sadly, but waited for him to continue.

"Why doesn't he want me?" Henry asked.

Emma's heart broke a little at the hurt in his voice. "I can't answer that kid. He's the only one that can. Here's what I can tell you. You are an amazing kid. You are so sweet and smart and there are several people that love you."

Henry pondered her words for a moment. "Do you?" he asked. Emma looked at him confused. "Do you love me?" he clarified his question.

She thought about. What do you say to that? And then suddenly she knew. "I do," she told him honestly, wondering why she didn't realize it before. In just two months this boy had wormed his way into a place in her heart that most people never got in to. "I'm always gonna be here for you kid."

He smiled up at her. "Sorry I put a damper on the mood."

"Hey, it's okay. You can always talk to me, about anything."

"Thanks Emma," he said as they pulled into David and Mary Margaret's driveway. He jumped out of the car and into the open garage. "Whoa…" he said in awe.

"Hey guys," Emma said. "I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Henry. Henry that's Ruby, Lily, Aurora, David, and you remember Mary Margaret?" she said as she pointed each of them out.

"Hi," Henry said kind of shyly.

"Hey Henry!" David said. "Emma tells us that you're really interested in music. Have you heard any of our stuff?"

"Not yet," Henry told him. "I've heard Emma sing though. She randomly bursts into song sometimes."

They all chuckled and Lily gave a dramatic, "We know."

"Hey! You all love it," Emma exclaimed.

"Well, Henry, you want to hear us play?" David turned his attention back to the boy.

"Isn't that why we're here?" he sassed.

David smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Henry watched intently throughout their session, but his eyes landed on Ruby and her guitars more often than anyone else. He'd been begging Regina for a guitar for months. He was fascinated. When they finished their practice Emma handed him a copy of their CD. He grinned, having thoroughly enjoyed their music. "Can you guys sign it?" he asked sheepishly. "I think you're going to be big one day and I want an original."

They laughed, but thanked and indulged him. David signed it first and wrote across the top.

**_For Henry, the official first kid of The Poisoned Apples_**

Henry's smile widened when he saw the dedication at the top. "Cool! Thanks guys!"

"I'm hungry, how about you kid?" Emma asked.

"I'm starving," he admitted. "Can we go to Granny's? I'd love a cheeseburger."

Emma giggled, knowing fully well that Regina rarely let the kid have them. "Sure."

"Bye guys! Henry said waving back at them. "Thanks again!"

"No problem," Lily responded.

"Yeah, you're welcome to come back any time," David told him.

Emma and Henry left and talked all through their dinner. Just as they were finishing, Emma got a text from Regina.

_Hey, sorry it was later than I thought. I'll pick Henry up. Where are you?_

_We just had dinner. I'll grab you something and bring him home._

_Thank you._


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter finished. I have been really busy. Thanks for reading!

"Moooooom!" Henry yelled as they walked into the mansion. "We're home!"

Home. The word made Emma visibly tense, and her palms began to sweat. "In here!" Regina called from the kitchen. Emma relaxed a little at the sound of the brunette's voice. She decided to play off of Henry's, "We're home." comment. "Here's your dinner honey," she said playfully as she handed Regina the takeout box.

Regina laughed, "Why thank you dear." She lifted the lid and turned a raised eyebrow to the blonde, "A hamburger and fries?"

"You steal my fries anyway," Emma grinned. "Besides, the kid gave you away. He said you love burgers, but only eat them at home."

"Oh, did he?" she turned to scowl at her son. "Thank you so much Henry. Why don't you go do your homework?" she asked with a slight threat in her voice.

The boy ran out of the room to escape his mother's glare as she turned back to Emma with a wicked smile. "Thank you Emma. Would you like some apple cider? It's my specialty."

"Sure, thanks."

"I could use some after the day I've had as well," Regina admitted.

"That bad?" Emma frowned.

"On top of all the paperwork I was loaded with, I received a call from my mother," she sighed.

"Uh oh." Emma responded. She'd heard a lot about Cora by this point and could honestly say she didn't think she ever wanted to meet the woman.

"Yes. She informed me that she ran into an old friend of mine and assured him that I would be ready for a date with him tomorrow night."

An almost inaudible "oh" sounded from Emma's lips.

Regina grimaced, "I hate to ask, but do you think you could keep an eye on Henry for me again?"

"Umm. Sure." the blonde replied as she shuffled her hand into her pockets. Before she could stop herself she asked, "Do you want to go?"

Regina looked at her with an unreadable expression. "Not really, but my mother told Robin I'd go. She'd be furious if I made a liar out of her. I'll keep it short so that you may still go out if you wish."

"Oh, no," Emma started. That wasn't what she'd meant at all and she wanted to kick herself for opening her mouth. "I don't have anything to do. I'll keep him as long as you want. I love that kid."

Regina softened, "Thank you Emma... He loves you too, you know? You're all he talks about."

Emma smiled widely at that, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Yeah, I know." She gulped the last of her cider and turned her back to Regina. "I should go. I'll see you tomorrow." With that she practically ran out of the house hoping that Regina hadn't seen her tears.

She knew now that Ruby was right. She wanted more than a friendship with this beautiful woman and her son that she adored. That was the first night that Emma Swan cried herself to sleep over Regina Mills.

Emma woke the next morning alone in the apartment. She found a note from Ruby saying that she had picked up a short shift at the diner and would be back later. She turned on some music, fixed herself some breakfast, and began to clean everything in site.

"**Even in my heart I see**

**You're not being true to me**

**Deep within my soul I feel**

**Nothing's like it used to be**

**Sometimes I wish I could turn back time**

**Impossible as it may seem,**

**But I wish I could so bad baby**

**Quit playing games with my heart**

**Quit playing games with my heart (with my heart)**

**Before you tear us apart (my heart)**

**Quit playing games with my heart**

**I should've known from the start**"

She quickly turned around mid-lyric when the music abruptly turned off.

Ruby glanced at her seriously, "I told you. You've got it bad sister."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Again, Rubes? Do we have to have this conversation again?"

"Em, you're cleaning and listening to the Backstreet Boys. I've been your best friend for 8 years. I know you, and you're crushing big time. What happened to finally make you notice?"

She broke down and told Ruby about Regina's date and that she'd be watching Henry again. "His name is Robin. _Robin_." She repeated the name like it burned her tongue.

Ruby laughed. "What if she has a good time?"

Emma groaned, "I don't know."

She sounded so miserable that Ruby wrapped her arms around the blonde. "You'll figure it out Em."

Regina came to pick Henry up at approximately 10 o'clock, just as she'd promised Emma earlier. She knocked and laughed at the sight before her when Emma answered the door. The blonde was in her usual white tank, and a pair of Storybrooke High shorts. She had a small microfiber blanket wrapped around her neck as though it was a cape, and she brandished a foam sword at the brunette.

"En garde, fiend!" she yelled and then winked at Regina. She whispered, "You're playing the part of the Evil Queen."

Regina smirked, "Out of my way you fool! I'm here for the prince!"

Henry piped up from behind the couch, "I'll never go with you witch! Attack!"

With that Emma began swinging the foam sword at Regina. She responded by moving her hand as if she were holding something. Emma wasn't sure what she was doing until Henry yelled out again, "Watch out for her fireball!" Understanding dawned on her and she dove behind the couch with Henry. "Were you really just gonna stand there and let her get you?!"

"How was I supposed to know what she was doing kid? You didn't tell me the Evil Queen throws fireballs!"

"Duh," he rolled his eyes at her and she laughed.

Just then Regina came around his side of the couch with a finger over her lips signaling for Emma not to give her away. She reached for her son and began tickling every bit of him she could reach. Between laughter he managed to yell to Emma, "Traitor!"

"I'll show you a traitor," she grinned and joined in with Regina in tickling him.

He squirmed and squealed with laughter before he finally breathed out, "Stop, stop. You win Queen."

"I thought you might see it my way," Regina said with an evil laugh.

"You're so good at that it's scary," Emma commented.

"She's been playing Evil Queen with me for as long as I can remember," Henry told her. "Of course she's good at it. Mom, do we have to go?" He turned his puppy eyes on her.

"Yeah, Mom. Do you have to go?" Emma pouted with him.

"I don't suppose so," she replied as she sat on the edge of the couch. Emma eyed her trying to hold in a laugh. "What?"

"You can sit back you know. I know it looks like it might swallow you, but it's actually pretty comfy. Isn't it Henry?"

"It really is," he told her as he came to sit next to her. "Emma, can we watch another movie?"

"What'd you have in mind kid?" She made her way over to the stack of movies she had sitting on the floor. "How about The Lion King?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

"Is that okay, Regina? Can you stay for a movie?" Emma looked at her with the puppy eyes again.

"Oh, stop," Regina huffed. "You're as bad as he is. We can stay." Emma beamed at her.

"Awesome! Thanks Mom!" Henry wrapped her in a hug. After Emma put the disc in, he motioned for her to come sit on his other side.

"Where's Ruby?" the brunette asked finally noticing that Emma's roommate was not there.

"She went to hang out at the rabbit hole. I doubt she'll be back until they close."

"I hope she doesn't feel pushed out of her own home," Regina worried.

"Not at all. She hung out with us for a little while. She even let the kid play around on one of her guitars."

"It was so cool!" He chimed in. "Shhh! The movie is starting."

"Sorry," Regina mouthed over Henry's head.

"It's okay," the blonde mouthed back.

They watched the movie in a comfortable silence until it got to Emma and Henry's favorite part. As the music started up they began to sing along with the movie. Emma Timon's part, with Henry taking Pumbaa's and then Simba's parts.

**Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase**

**Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze**

**It means no worries for the rest of your days**

**It's our problem-free philosophy**

**Hakuna Matata!**

**Hakuna Matata?**

**Yeah. It's our motto!**

**What's a motto?**

**Nothing. What's a-motto with you?**

**Those two words will solve all your problems**

**That's right. Take Pumbaa here**

**Why, when he was a young warthog...**

**When I was a young wart hog**

**Very nice**

**Thanks**

**He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal**

**He could clear the savannah after every meal**

**I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned**

**And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind**

**And oh, the shame He was ashamed**

**Thought of changin' my name What's in a name?**

**And I got downhearted How did ya feel?**

**Everytime that I...**

**Hey! Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!**

**Oh. Sorry**

**Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase**

**Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze**

**It means no worries for the rest of your days**

**It's our problem-free philosophy**

**Hakuna Matata!**

**Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!**

**Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!**

**Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!**

**Hakuna Matata! Hakuna-**

**It means no worries for the rest of your days**

**It's our problem-free philosophy**

**Hakuna Matata!**

Regina laughed and clapped as the two bowed in front of her. Henry snuggled back up between her and Emma, and had fallen asleep before it got to the battle scene.

"So," Emma began once she noticed he had passed out. "How was your date?"

"It actually went rather well," she admitted. "He has a son as well, a 3 year old named Roland. He seems like a great father. His family owns some company that produces hunting weapons. He was every bit a gentleman, and he isn't bad looking either."

"That's great Regina." Emma felt her insides tearing apart. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She thought about their friendship over the last two and a half months, and she managed to smile at the brunette. "That's really great. Will you see him again?" Why the hell was she asking that?

"I told him I would," she smiled. That smile let Emma know that she had to be happy for her.

"That's good," Emma nodded refusing to meet the brown eyes trained on her.

"We should probably go," Regina said as if suddenly remembered what time it was. "Will you help me wake him?"

"No way. I've got him," she lifted the boy easily off the couch and followed Regina out to her car.

Once Henry was laid out across the backseat of her Benz, Emma turned to go back into the apartment and almost knocked Regina over. She grabbed the brunette by the waist and planted her feet to steady them both. When they finally stood still her face was so close to Regina's that she could feel her breath on her lips. She stared for a just a second and then quickly let go and stepped back. "Good night Regina."

The other woman still looked dumbfounded, but responded, "Good night Emma, and thank you again." She then quickly stepped into the car and drove away wondering what the hell had just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry it's taking me so long to update guys! It's been hella busy! Thanks for your continued interest! I love you all!

It was 2 weeks before Christmas and Henry was just starting to get excited. His mother had always waited until closer to the holiday to allow for the decorations to go up, and they always came down right after New Years. He practically jumped out of the bed when he awoke at 8:15 that morning.

Regina was sitting at the island in kitchen sipping on her coffee when she heard her son come running down the stairs.

"Morning Mom!"

She smiled at him over her coffee cup, "Good morning dear."

He grinned back at her, and started making himself a bowl of cereal. As he pulled the milk out the refrigerator he asked, "So when do we start?"

Regina hid her smile from him as she feigned ignorance, "Start what darling?"

"Moooom," Henry sighed. "You know it's Decoration Day!"

"No, it can't be. I distinctly remember that Decoration Day was last year."

"Well it's kind of an annual thing," he replied through a mouthful of cereal.

She laughed, "The decorations are already in the family room Henry."

"I knew that," he stated. "Can we invite Emma to help? Granny and Ruby don't do much for Christmas other than gifts. Emma said she's never strung popcorn before."

"Really?" Regina wondered aloud. She was going to call Robin and ask if he wanted to join them, but now she thought about it. He was more than likely preparing for Christmas with his own son. She thought of Emma. Emma had told her some horror stories about growing up in the foster system. The thought that her friend had never really experienced a good Christmas caused a pang in her chest. "Go call her while I wash the dishes and see if she's available."

"Okay!" he shouted and ran to get the phone.

She picked up on the second ring with a groggy, "Hello?"

"Hey Emma! Did I wake you?" he asked apologetically.

"Hey kid. Yeah, but it's okay. What's up?" she questioned and rolled over to look at the clock.

"Are you doing anything today?"

"I've got a show tonight, but I'm off from the diner."

"You wanna come help Mom and me put up our Christmas decorations?"

"It's so close to Christmas, I wasn't sure if you guys did that or not."

"It's a family tradition. I'll explain when you get here."

"I never said I was coming," she joked.

"Oh. Well, okay. Sorry I bothered-"

Emma suddenly realized what she'd said and mentally kicked herself for acting like the kid's dad. "No, Henry! I didn't mean that. I was kidding. I'm sorry. Let me get a shower and food. I'll be there in an hour."

Henry smiled, "Okay. See you soon, Emma!"

Emma walked to the door of 108 Mifflin with sweaty palms. Why did Regina Mills have to have this effect on her? The door flew open before she could ring the bell and Henry collided into her, wrapping his arms around her midsection. She grinned into his hair, "Hey kid! Miss me?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed grabbing her hand and practically dragging her into the house. "Mom! Emma's here!" he shouted as he pulled her into the family room.

Regina was standing at the top of a ladder, adjusting the branches at the top of their tree. She looked down and saw her son dragging their friend into the room with a giant grin on her face and felt her own grin immediately turn into a beaming smile. "Good morning Emma."

"Hey you," Emma greeted. She looked at her feet trying not to notice the way that Regina smiled at her or the way that her eyes lit up when she looked at Henry, and definitely not the way that even in lounge pants and a Christmas sweater the brunette looked absolutely amazing. Yeah, especially not that.

"You've never done any of this before, right Emma?" Henry asked.

"Nope. Not even once," she shrugged.

"I'll teach you. We're going to string popcorn first."

"Okay." She followed him over to a metal canister of popcorn that had a spool of string sitting beside it. They sat crossed legged on the floor and Regina came over to join them. She pulled a needle out of an apple shaped pin cushion that Emma hadn't noticed before.

"Can you thread a needle, Emma?"

The blonde laughed. "What am I, five? Yeah I can."

"You act like it at times," the brunette smirked. She handed over the needle and pulled out another to thread it for Henry.

He showed Emma how to string the popcorn and they set to work on that while Regina went through the remainder of the decorations trying to decide which ones to use this year. Brown eyes stole glances at them every now and then. She watched them joke around and Henry intently explaining different things to Emma. She just smiled and nodded, even at the things Regina was sure she already knew, like why anyone celebrated Christmas to begin with. Emma could brighten Henry's mood faster than anyone they knew and they'd only known her a little over two months. It was amazing.

"We're done!" Henry yelled.

"It looks wonderful dear."

"Thanks honey," Emma piped up with a laugh.

"Are you ready to put the lights on the tree?" Regina chuckled.

"Sure. Seems easy enough."

Less than ten minutes later Henry and Regina were both in a fit of giggles. Emma had managed to get herself tangled into a mess of Christmas lights. "A little help please guys?"

"This is too funny," Henry laughed, grabbing his mother's phone to snap a photo of Emma wrapped up in the lights. Regina went over to help Emma out.

"Stand still Emma."

"I don't think I have much of a choice."

Regina began untangling the lights from around Emma's legs and worked her way up. When she got about midway up her hand slightly brushed over the back pocket of the blonde's tight jeans causing both women to blush. "Sorry," Regina mumbled.

"Don't be," Emma whispered. There was a flash from Regina's phone and the women realized that Henry was still standing there with the phone and had snapped another picture. "Gee thanks kid. We could use some help you know."

"I'm coming." He sent the pic to Emma and then came to help his mother untangle her.

The three tackled the lights together after that without any more mishaps, and had just started to put up the popcorn string when the doorbell rang. "Henry, did you invite anyone else over?" Regina asked in a sharp tone.

"No. Just Emma," the boy replied.

Regina excused herself to answer the door wondering who in the world would dare to show up at her house uninvited and unannounced. Her jaw dropped as she opened the door. "Daniel," she greeted her ex-husband.

"Am I late?" he asked trying to charm her with his easy smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a hint of venom in her voice.

"It's Decoration Day," he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Which you haven't been a part of in nearly five years," she retorted. "Not to mention you haven't seen our son in four months and you think it's okay to just show up with no warning on a weekend that wouldn't have been yours anyway?" She didn't notice that she had consistently been raising her voice until she heard Emma and Henry walking into the foyer behind her.

"Dad!" Henry yelled as he ran over to the man and wrapped him in a hug.

"Hey buddy! Am I late for Decoration Day?" he asked.

"Nah," Henry replied. "We just started putting up the popcorn string. Mom, can Dad help?"

"Henry, I think you've forgotten about our guest."

"No, I haven't. You don't mind, do you Emma?" the boy asked looking over to her with big eyes.

"Ummm, that's really up to your mom kid." Who was she to tell him no? Sure she may want to punch this guy right in his smug face, but he was the kid's dad after all and God knows Henry needed his father. Even if he did only come around once in a blue moon.

"Who's your friend Henry?" Daniel asked.

"This is Emma. She's mom's friend."

"Oh, I see how it is," Emma teased. "Not good enough to be your friend now that your dad is here."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Henry defended. "Of course you're my friend too." He turned back to Daniel. "She's in a band and they're all really awesome."

"Is that so? Is she single?" he asked while looking Emma up and down, making her want to hit him even more.

"Nope," Henry said before either of the women could speak. "She's seeing someone." He winked at Emma, silently pleading for her to play along.

"Yep," she stated in a tone that clearly suggested this conversation was over.

"Well then," Daniel coughed. "I can see when I'm not wanted. Can I come pick Henry up when you're finished?"

"Please Mom?!" Henry asked excitedly.

"That will be fine," she told them and then dropped her voice to a deadly whisper, "If you don't show up this time I will destroy you." She then closed the door in his face and led Emma and Henry back to the family room.

In the hallway, Emma reached out her arm to stop Henry and quietly asked him why he'd told Daniel she was seeing someone. "My dad is the last person I would ever want anyone I care about to date," he told her. "Besides, I see the way you look at my mom. I know you like girls. That's why I sent you that picture." He smirked and then left her standing stunned in the hallway wondering how the hell that kid was so smart. Regina is his mother she thought, of course he's smart.

The two weeks to Christmas flew by. Emma woke up to her phone ringing once again. This time she smiled as she saw the picture of her and Regina from Decoration Day. "Hello!" she answered cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas Emma!" Henry shouted in her ear, followed by a much softer, "Merry Christmas," from Regina.

"Merry Christmas you guys!" she beamed even though they couldn't see her.

"Can we still expect you over today?" Regina asked.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to be there at noon because your parents should be there any minute, and Robin will be there for dinner. I know, I know," she sighed.

"Good then we will see you soon."

That Christmas was the best one Emma Swan had ever had in her life. She and Ruby exchanged gifts that morning. She had gotten Rubes an outfit that she'd been eyeing for a while and in return she'd gotten a new keyboard. Granny and Ruby had combined funds for that one.  
When she went over to exchange gifts with Regina and Henry she was moved to tears. They had gotten her a personalized notebook with music sheets in it to write her songs in and they had both written special messages to her in the front of it.

Henry's note read:

_Hey Emma!_

_I really hope you like this gift. It took Mom and I forever to figure out what to get you. I hope you get to write a lot of really awesome songs in it. Thank you for being there for me these last few months. You're the best friend a kid could ask for. Love you lots!_

_Henry_

Regina's made her cry some more and smile from ear to ear.

_Emma,_

_I hope you enjoy this gift as much as we enjoyed picking it out for you. I am so grateful for the friendship that we have and are continuing to build. I love that I can talk to you about anything and that you feel comfortable enough to do the same with me. I will never be able to thank you enough for all that you've done for Henry and I, and we've only known you a few months. You have quickly wormed your way into our lives and our hearts. You're truly one of the best friends I have ever had. (Don't tell Tink and Mel.) Thank you for being the best babysitter, my 2am phone call, and most of all, for being you._

_Regina_

Emma knew that Henry would love his gift. Ruby had agreed to sell her one of her guitars at a really cheap price for the kid. He jumped and screamed and hugged Emma, and then his mother when Emma told him that she had allowed it. She was very nervous as she handed Regina the long slender box that she'd gotten her. "I really hope you like it."

Regina quickly unwrapped the box, but opened it slowly. Her brown eyes became a sea of tears and with a watery smiled she breathed, "Oh, Emma. You didn't have to." She'd told the blonde once, during one of their late night calls when she couldn't sleep, that she and her father had taken care of an apple tree together as she grew up. It had started her love for the fruit. In the box was thin silver bracelet with a single charm on it in the form of an apple. "Will you help me put it on?"

"Of course," Emma smiled at the thought that Regina would be wearing her gift when Robin came over later.

She got a text from Regina later that evening. Henry had gone to Daniel's and gotten some nerf guns. Awesome. They'd have something new to do when she babysat again.

**What about you? What did lover boy get you?**

**Jealous much? Just kidding. **The text was accompanied by a photo of a gold necklace with a diamond studded heart on it.

**Whoa. That's really nice.**

**I suppose. I like the bracelet more. Goodnight Emma.**

**Goodnight.**

Emma fell asleep shortly after with the biggest smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thank you all so much for sticking with me and being patient with this. The song I use in this chapter is "Nightingale" by Demi Lovato. Also, I did this from my phone, so it removed all of my formatting. Sorry if it looks weird.

Emma's phone rang. She rolled over and glanced at the clock. 2:06AM. Here we go again. "Hey you," she answered without having to look at the ID. "Have another nightmare?" The initial response came out as a muffled sob. This must be a really bad one. "Hey. It's okay. Breathe. In through your nose and out through your mouth. You're safe, Regina. I'm right here."

"Emma. It was awful," Regina finally managed to say.

"What happened this time?" Emma asked.

"I was a child again. She just kept hitting me. I cried and begged her to stop, but she wouldn't," she choked out, still sobbing.

"Shhhh. It's okay. She can't hurt you anymore. She's better now, and you guys are okay."

"Emma?"

"Yeah. I'm here."

"Will you sing to me?"

"Okay."

I can't sleep tonight

Wide awake and so confused

Everything's in line

But I'm bruised

I need a voice to echo

I need a light to take me home

I kinda need a hero

Is it you?

I never see the forest for the trees

I could really use your melody

Baby I'm a little blind

I think it's time for you to find me

Can you be my nightingale?

Sing to me

I know you're there

You could be my sanity

Bring me peace

Sing me to sleep

Say you'll be my nightingale

Somebody speak to me

Cause I'm feeling like hell

Need you to answer me

I'm overwhelmed

I need a voice to echo

I need a light to take me home

I need a star to follow

I don't know

I never see the forest for the trees

I could really use your melody

Baby I'm a little blind

I think it's time for you to find me

Can you be my nightingale

Sing to me

I know you're there

You could be my sanity

Bring me peace

Sing me to sleep

Say you'll be my nightingale

I don't know what I'd do without you

Your words are like a whisper cutting through

As long as you are with me here tonight

I'm good

Can you be my nightingale?

Feels so close

I know you're there

Oh, nightingale

Sing to me

I know you're there

Cause baby you're my sanity

You bring me peace

Sing me to sleep

Say you'll be my nightingale

"That's a new one," Regina whispered on the other end.

"Yeah. I was inspired," Emma smiled into the phone.

"I love it. Thank you Emma."

"Anytime. Are you okay now?" she asked.

"I'm better," Regina sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, you never have to apologize for this. Ever," Emma insisted.

"Okay."

"Are you coming to the New Years show tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Oh, and Robin is probably going to come with me."

"Oh, okay. That's cool. See you tomorrow Regina. Get some sleep."

"Goodnight Emma."

Emma peaked out of the curtain. Shit. He did come with her. She frowned.

"What's up with you?" Ruby questioned?

"Regina is here with a guy," Lily answered for her.

"That is not-" she stopped talking when she saw them all giving her the same look.

"Oh, honey, it's okay." Mary Margaret wrapped her in a hug.

"Gee thanks, Mom," Emma joked.

"Em, she'll see what we see eventually," Ruby tried to comfort her.

"It is really obvious," David chimed in.

"What? No it's not," Emma jumped to defend herself.

"Oh let's count the reasons," Aurora started. "You have Henry like all the time."

"Because I want to!" she shot back.

"You see her at least twice a week," Mary Margaret inserted.

"I see you guys more than that!" she shouted.

"Because we are your band," Lily responded. "You text her all the time."

"And you guys don't even know the most important reason!" Ruby shouted, causing them all to turn to her. "She calls Emma around 2AM on a regular basis, and Emma sings to her."

"Awww," Mary Margaret and Aurora chorused.

"That is none of your business," Emma seethed.

"Hey, it's okay. We won't tell anyone," David smirked. "We've got a show to play."

Emma raced off the stage when they finished. Another band was to follow their set, so she was free to ring in the New Year as part of the crowd and she intended to be very drunk. She had let herself hope that Robin wouldn't actually show up, but there he had been, swaying in the crowd right behind Regina. She was going to need a lot of alcohol tonight.

Regina approached her at the bar. "Hey Emma. That was wonderful."

"Thanks," Emma replied without looking her way. "You want a drink?"

"I've got one, thank you. I wanted to introduce you to Robin." The blonde finally turned to look at her. "Robin, this is Emma."

The man reached out his right hand to shake Emma's and she caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a lion tattooed on his wrist. She shook his hand, only because she didn't want to upset her friend. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise, Regina speaks very highly of you," he told her.

She smirked back at him, wondering if this guy had any idea about how close they actually were. Did he know his girlfriend chose to call her last night when she couldn't sleep? Doubtful. "What about you?" she asked. "You want a drink?"

"I've got one," he replied holding up his scotch.

"Jefferson!" Emma called over the counter. "Can I get three straight tequila shots?!"

"Coming right up!"

"Love the hat, by the way!" she yelled back as she waited for her drinks. "You two go! Dance! Have fun!" she turned back to Regina and Robin.

"Come join us later," Regina said as pulled Robin back onto the crowded dance floor.

Jefferson came up a moment later with her tequila shots. "Lady troubles?" he asked, noting the way Emma watched Regina.

It made her stomach clench to watch the woman she wanted with someone else, but she couldn't seem to turn her eyes away from the sway of those hips in yet another perfect dress. "Mind your own business Jeff," she warned.

"I wasn't trying to be nosy, Emma. Maybe you should just hide your lady boner for her better? Besides when you ask for straight tequila, something is always up."

Emma downed all three shots back to back and asked for more. By the time Regina came looking for her again, she had been through at least fifteen shots. "Gina!" she yelled, stumbling over to the woman and wrapping her in a hug. "Weresurfrend?" she slurred.

"How many has she had?" the brunette glared at Jefferson.

"I lost count," he replied with a shrug.

Regina didn't get to respond as Emma lightly pulled her toward the dance floor and began dancing. She had never seen the blonde so drunk, but it was still early enough that it would have some time to wear off. She sighed at began dancing too, figuring that would be the best way to keep Emma occupied until she sobered up a little.

At 11:59 the entire dance floor stood still. Will was on the stage and with 30 seconds left til midnight he shouted, "Are you ready for bloody great new year?!" Shouts surrounded them, but Emma's forest eyes locked on Regina's brown ones. "10…" Regina stared back. "9… 8… 7…" Emma's eyes darted to Regina's lips and back up. "6… 5… 4…" Regina was still watching her. "3…" She was going to do this. "2… 1." She closed the distance between them.

Regina had turned her head just as Emma lurched forward. The result being a kiss on her friend's cheek instead of the one she had planned. She pulled away, tears in her eyes, not even trying to hide it this time.

"Emma, what was that?" Regina almost pleaded. The green eyes streaming with tears just stared at her. "Say something."

"Why?" was all she managed.

"Because you are my best friend and I am asking. What was that?" she asked the question slowly, as if she were making sure that Emma understood what she was asking.

"I don't know. It just felt like it was supposed to happen." Emma stated, sobering at once. "As your best friend, can we just pretend it didn't happen? I know you're with Robin. I don't know what I was thinking."

Over the next month, things were a bit crazy for both of the women. Emma still babysat Henry whenever she could and Regina still called Emma when she couldn't sleep. Emma was so angry with herself. She had been writing like crazy to get her emotions out, and the end result had been seven new songs for the band to learn. They had been practicing more than not lately. It was Emma's excuse for getting out of having to hang out with the brunette that plagued her dreams. She had to hand it to Regina. She had asked her to act like it never happened, and that's exactly what she was doing. But today Emma received news that she just had to share with the brunette.

Ring, Ring

"Emma," Regina sighed. She completely forgot her hello as relieved as she was that she was not doing the calling this time. Maybe things were going back to normal.

The blonde could hear the smile in her voice. She thought her heart would shatter into a million pieces at the sound of Regina's happiness, but she forced it away and responded, "Hey you."

"What's going on?" she asked with a hint of worry, now realizing that it was the middle of the day and Emma knew she was working.

"Oh. I didn't mean to worry you! I know you're at the office. I'll make this quick. I just got really amazing news and you were the first person I wanted to tell."

"Let's hear it," she said, excited for her friend.

"We have a meeting with Mr. Gold from Gold Records!" Emma shouted into her ear.

"Oh my God! Emma, that's amazing!"

"I know! I can't believe it! I told you guys something good was about to happen. What if this is it?"

"I'm so excited for you! When is your meeting?"

"Well, he's really busy so there's a week long wait. We leave for LA on the 15th."

"Do you want me to get another sitter for Henry for Valentine's Day, so you can pack and rest?"

"What? No way! I want to spend as much time with him as possible before I leave. He's kinda my best friend," she laughed.

"Well, there is no 'kinda' for him. You are definitely his."

"He would be mine, but there's someone else that I consider mine and I've been kind of a dick to her lately, even though she's been really awesome and not at all awkward with me. I just don't know if she'll forgive me?" she questioned.

"I'm sure she will. Have you told her all this?" Regina teased.

"Oh, ha ha. Seriously though. I'm sorry for being stupid."

"Are you alright then?"

"Yeah I'm good. I just have a bruised ego," Emma laughed again. "Say you forgive me and it'll hurt a little less." She'd forgotten how easy it was to joke with this woman.

"There's nothing to forgive. I'm fine, you're fine, we're fine," she said sincerely.

"Say fine one more time and I won't believe you."

"Emma, I forgive you. Is that better?"

"Yep. I can see the swelling going down as we speak," she joked.

"You're ridiculous. I've missed you."

"Ditto. Bring the kid early tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Regina told her to show up at the park two hours early to drop Henry off. Emma wrapped the woman into a hug so tight that it lifted her off the ground. "I'm sorry I'm stupid," she grinned and ruffled Henry's hair.

"It's alright. Tell me about this meeting," Regina nearly demanded as Henry ran off to play despite the bitter cold.

"Well, you know we've been sending our tracks off to like, every major label." Regina nodded. "Rubes thought we were just wasting our time and that we needed to get an agent and all that mess, but then my phone rang yesterday. It was a girl named Belle that said she was Mr. Gold's assistant and that he had demanded that she get us to LA for his first possible meeting. So she calls and says, 'How soon can you guys be on a plane?' God, Regina, I'm trying not to get overly excited, cause it may not happen, but it just feels like this is it. It's what I've wanted my whole life," she finished with a sigh as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"That is amazing and exciting. I'm so proud of you all," Regina told her, but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. It was true. She was proud of them and excited for them, but the thought of Emma not being around as much hit her like a ton of bricks. The pain she felt, just at the thought was enough for tears to fill her eyes. She wasn't sure what that meant. Emma's concerned eyes met her own and she added, "Don't worry. These are happy tears."

Henry came running up as Regina was wiping the tears away from her cheek. "It's really cold. I think I'm done," he told them. "And I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Regina poked his stomach.

"I'm a growing boy," he asserted, although a slight blush crept onto his face.

"We'll go grab some food. Can I just snap a pic of you and your mom? I'm not sure how long I'll be gone and I want a really good one."

"Fiiiiine," Henry over-dramatized, pulling his mother by the arm to make her stand.

The shot turned out beautifully. They were both wearing black coats, and Regina had her arms wrapped around her son from behind, while he held onto her hands. Henry's red shirt was just slightly visible above his coat and his red and grey scarf hung loosely around his neck. Emma caught the sun shining through a tree, just behind them. Henry had been smiling the whole time, but Regina didn't smile until just after the picture was taken, so she looked like the more serious version of herself, but the winter breeze had caught her hair at just the right moment so it was swaying off to her left. Emma didn't think she had ever seen anything as beautiful as that moment. They parted ways with Regina as they went to the diner as she left to have her Valentine's Day dinner with Robin.

As they sat down, Emma immediately changed her contact photo for Regina from the one from Christmas to the new one of her and Henry. They ordered their food and the boy stared at Emma in silence, which almost never happened.

"What's up kid?" she asked.

"Just thinking."

"Well that's specific," she joked. "Care to share?"

"I don't like my mom being with Robin," he blurted out.

Emma was taken aback. "What? Why?" she questioned, immediately assuming something was wrong with the guy.

"I don't know," he sighed, not meeting her eyes. "You're gonna think I'm just being a dumb kid when I tell you."

"Henry, I'm never gonna think that. You're my favorite kid. Now, what's bugging you?"

"I don't want to share my mom," he rushed out and then wasn't able to stop himself from talking. "It seems like her and Robin are getting really serious. I mean, he got her that nice necklace for Christmas and he's been at the house at least two nights a week for dinner. He told me he got her a rock for tonight. I know that means he got her a ring. I know he has a little kid, and I just don't want to share my mom or be a big brother and I especially don't want a new dad." By the time he finished he was almost shouting to her.

A new wave of sorrow washed over the blonde at his words, but she forced it down and focused on Henry. "Hey. Kid, listen to me. Look at me so I know you hear me," he met her eyes before she continued. "No one is replacing you. You are your mom's whole world Henry. She couldn't and wouldn't ever replace you. And Robin can never take your dad's place. Daniel is your father, and he always will be. If your mom ever does get married again, you do not ever have to call anyone else dad. That is your choice. Okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

That night Emma lay awake, staring at the ceiling. She felt the pressure crushing her from all sides, and knew she'd have to let it out. She screamed into her pillow as the tears started to flow. She was glad to be alone. She hated to be weak, but sometimes crying is good and she needed the release.

Emma searched for her face in the crowd. She couldn't find her. She was getting frantic, panic setting in. She scanned the faces again. Hers was missing. Where was she? Why wasn't she here? She can't lose her. She can't. Hope started to fade. She searched again. The panic got worse. She was hyperventilating. Her chest constricted. She could see spots. Her heart was racing. She couldn't breathe. Ring ring. Her eyes jerked open as she woke from the nightmare drenched and out of breath.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I meant to get this finished yesterday, but I was so sick. I'm on the mend though, so I was able to complete it today. I apologize for the cruel cliffhanger in the last chapter. For those of you that are anxious to get through the slow burn, bear with me for another chapter or 2. Once again, I'm having to post from my phone so the formatting will be off again, sorry! I can't express enough how much I appreciate your continued interest in this story. Oh, and the song used is by Halestorm. Xoxo.

Emma bolted into a sitting position and glanced at the clock as she tried to catch her breath. 2:17AM. Regina! She grabbed her phone and hit accept in a rush. "Regina! Are you alright?"

"Emma! I was so worried. I had a nightmare, but it wasn't about my mother this time. It was about you. I couldn't find you anywhere. Emma, promise me that you won't leave and never come back. I – I don't know what I'd do without you," the brunette rushed to get out.

The blonde sat on her bed stunned to silence. Had her and Regina just had the same dream about one another? What the hell did that mean? Was that a sign that they'd lose each other? Or, since it was the same, was it a sign that they would always want to find each other? She was pulled from her thoughts as Regina's voice sounded on the other end. "Emma, are you there?"

"Hey, yeah, sorry. I'm here. I'm just shocked. I'm pretty sure I just a similar dream about you," Emma admitted.

"What?" she whispered.

"Yeah. I was looking for you in a crowd of people and I knew you were supposed to be there, but I couldn't find you. I hyperventilated and everything. I woke up panicked."

"How odd…" she muttered.

"What's odd?"

"What? Nothing," Regina answered as she shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She'd have to remember to call her father later to refresh her memory of that tale. "It's nothing. I'm just surprised is all. That is the same dream I had."

"I can see why you were worried. I was too. I promise that I won't leave and never come back though. And until then, we can still text, and you can call, and when you're really missing my adorable face, we can Skype. I put it on my phone last night with Henry. Check yours. He was supposed to install it for you when you got home."

Regina pressed her home key and there was, indeed a new app on her phone. "That sneaky little shit. I have no idea when he did that."

Emma laughed. Hearing Regina refer to Henry as a little shit was something she wanted to cement into her memory. She'd heard the other woman curse before, but never in reference to her son. Telling him he was a little shit was one of Emma's favorite things to do when she caught him being sneaky, and it was their little secret. She'd been telling him that since just after Christmas and he'd told her that he knew how she felt about his mom.

"Emma," Regina started.

"Sing to you?" she finished.

Regina nodded, then realized Emma couldn't see her and whispered please. Emma sang her the song that she had written for her fitful nights and she fell asleep without ever ending the call. The singer listened to Regina's steady breathing for a little while and then drifted off to sleep once more.

Emma's alarm sounded a few hours later and she woke feeling surprising well rested considering the little amount of sleep she'd gotten. She realized her phone was still on and thanked the heavens that unlimited night minutes existed. She picked up the phone and heard Regina's even breaths on the other end. She indulged herself a few minutes of listening to the peaceful sound before she reluctantly ended the call and went to wake Ruby and get ready. They'd have a long day of flights ahead them with three layovers, because they'd gotten the tickets at such short notice.

Regina woke a little after 7 and reached for her phone. She typed out a message and hit send.

Have a safe trip Emma. Let us know when you land in LA.

She then realized her phone showed a missed call and voicemail from an hour earlier. She decided to listen to the voicemail first. It was Robin. "Good morning my love. I hope you had a restful night. I've got my son this weekend and I think it's finally time that my two favorite people meet. If you and Henry would like to join us for breakfast, give me a call." She smiled. She'd asked Robin just before Christmas when she would finally get to meet little Roland. It was hard to find the time because the boy lived in New York City with his mother.

She called him to confirm that she and Henry would meet them for breakfast at 8 and then went to clear the notification of the missed call. She stopped and stared when the screen showed that her call with Emma had not been ended until 515 that morning. They must have both fallen asleep. She couldn't remember Emma ending the song so she knew she must have drifted off first. She wondered why her best friend hadn't just hung up, but she pushed that thought away and went to wake Henry and get ready for the day.

"Good morning beautiful," Robin greeted. "Good morning Henry."

"Hey," Henry responded grumpily. He hated being woken up, but especially when it was early on a Saturday morning.

"Good morning dear," Regina answered. "Henry is a little upset that I woke him."

"No worries little buddy. Take all the time you need to wake up," Robin said. Henry responded by rolling his eyes with a single nod. "Roland," he said turning to the small child beside him. "This is daddy's friend Regina, and her son Henry."

The little boy hid his face behind his father's arm, but mumbled out a shy, "Hi." Regina grinned, "He is absolutely adorable."

Robin nudged the boy to peek his face out, "What do we say Roland?"

"Thank you," he said with a smile of his own.

They had a nice breakfast together, during which Roland became less and less shy. They took the children to the park after Henry got through his morning grumpiness. He agreed to play with Roland while their parents sat on the bench and talked. By the end of the day, Henry was Roland's new hero. He only left with his father rather reluctantly when they promised that he would get to play with Henry again soon.

"Thank you Henry," Regina said as she drove home.

"For what?" the boy asked.

"For being nice to Roland. I know you're not really fond of Robin."

"So you think I'd be mean to a kid cause I'm not sure how I feel about his dad? Um, thanks Mom." She laughed. "Does Robin make you happy?" he asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Of course," she replied. "Do you still think I'm unhappy?"

"Noooo," he responded slowly. "But you were already happier before Robin. Do you think it's really him making you happy?"

"Henry, where is this coming from?" she glanced over at his thoughtful face.

"I don't know," he replied. "I just thought that maybe Emma had more to do with it than he does. Has she texted you yet?" he quickly changed the subject.

"She did," Regina told him, distracted from his comment by the question that had followed. "She is on her last flight, from Houston to Los Angeles."

"Awesome! Can we call her tonight?" he begged.

"Okay."

Emma stepped out of the cab after Ruby and looked around in awe. She was really in LA. They were really in LA. David, Lily and Ruby were all trying to get their luggage out of the truck and Ruby's voice brought her back to her senses, "Em, hello! A little help here?"

"Sorry guys," she grinned. "I'm just a little distracted by the fact that we are actually here."

She went to help them unload their luggage onto one of those rolling baggage carriers that every hotel has. They checked in and were told that Belle had left a message that they were free to enjoy the city that night and Sunday, but they were to be at the studio to meet Mr. Gold at 11AM on Monday. She specifically said not to be late.

Emma's phone rang just as she was putting the last of her things where she wanted them. She smiled when she saw Regina and Henry lighting up her phone. "Hello," she chimed.

"Emma," Henry's excited voice flooded her ear. "What's LA like?"

"I haven't gotten to explore it yet kid. I'll let you know when I do."

"Send pictures!" he nearly shouted.

"I will. Where's your mom?"

"I'm here. You're on speaker. Hi Emma," Regina laughed. "My son apparently doesn't want me to speak with you," she said as she poked him.

"Hey! That's not true," Henry defended.

"Well you wouldn't let me get a word in," she teased.

"Sorry, I'm excited."

Emma giggled at the two of them. "You guys sound happy. Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah," Henry told her. "We met Roland today."

That annoying pain in Emma's chest returned as she thought about them hanging out with Robin and Roland, they'd make the perfect little family. She shoved her feelings aside once more. "That's awesome," she tried to sound sincere.

"How were your flights?" Regina asked. "Are you tired?"

"They were okay. It was my first time on a plane. I thought it was cool. I'm a little tired, yeah, but I'd rather talk to you guys than sleep. Besides, I want to go see the city tonight."

They talked for another half hour or so. She promised to send them pictures as often as possible and they promised to keep her updated on what was going on at home while she was gone. She smiled as she ended the call. She didn't care if her heart ached for more every day for the rest of her life; she had to have them around in whatever way possible.

That night and the next day the band explored as much as they could of LA. They saw the Walk of Fame, took a tour of celebrities' homes, and Ruby had insisted that they visit Rodeo Drive. Emma loved every minute of it. She'd already sent over a hundred pictures to Regina and Henry.

Her mind was so distracted by everything there that she didn't truly begin to feel nervous until she tried to go to sleep on Sunday night. She lay awake trying to calm her nerves so she could at least get some sleep and she found herself humming Regina's song. She'd been doing so for several minutes when her phone lit up. She grinned ridiculously when she saw a text from Regina. It was just after 11pm her time, which meant it was just after 2am in Storybrooke. She wondered why she hadn't just called.

Emma, are you awake?

Yeah. What's up? Nightmare?

No, not tonight. You were just on my mind. I wanted to wish you luck for tomorrow since I'll be at the office before you go.

Texting just wasn't doing it for Emma anymore. She hit the dial button and heard Regina's nearly breathless, "Hello" on the other end.

"Hey you," she smiled. "Thank you for the luck."

"Oh, I hope this is everything you want Emma."

There's only one thing that would improve this. She refused to voice that to Regina in this moment, not wanting to ruin the deepness of the friendship that they shared. So she told her the only thing that seemed right at the time, "This is exactly what I want."

"Good. You should get some rest," Regina told her.

"So should you. You have to deal with cranky Henry in the morning, my least favorite Henry."

Regina laughed. "That's my least favorite Henry too, and it is so much worse on Mondays."

"He's a really good kid though. I love him more than I thought possible."

"Yes, he is. And he does you too. It's kind of odd. I think he looks at you as an odd kind of twist between an older sister and another mother."

"What?" Emma laughed even though she was slightly caught off guard at the idea of Henry viewing her as a motherly figure.

"I simply mean that he listens to you more than he listens to me at times, but then he talks to you about things that he doesn't talk to me about. I should probably be jealous, but I'm not. I can't think of anyone I'd rather him confide in."

"Thanks Regina. I just hope I'm worthy of his trust."

"You are, Emma," she affirmed. "There's no one I trust more."

She spoke with such conviction that it took Emma by surprise and she fought back tears as she replied in a small voice, "Back at ya." They said their goodnights and Emma was soon sleeping peacefully, and so was Regina though they were thousands of miles apart.

The band stepped into Gold Records, and Emma felt a shiver run down her spine. This was right. This is where they belonged. It was the same feeling she got whenever she was on stage. The only thing that ever made her more comfortable was spending time with Regina and Henry, but she tried not to focus on that thought at this moment.

"Hello," a pretty young brunette greeted them with a slight Aussie accent and a smile. "You must be The Poisoned Apples, I'm Belle."

"Um, yeah," Emma answered her. "I'm Emma. This is Ruby, David, and Lily." The girl shook each of their hands as they were introduced.

"Please, have a seat and I will go tell Mr. Gold that you're here," she told them and rushed off to her boss.

The other three sat, but Emma was too distracted by everything around her. There were several silver, gold and platinum records lining the walls. She was studying Geronimo Jackson's platinum album when Belle returned and told them Mr. Gold would see them now.

They followed her to an office across from the actual recording room. The nameplate on the door read R. Gold. She ushered them into the room where Mr. Gold was sitting behind a desk watching a video on the computer screen in front of him. He looked up at their entrance, but rather than acknowledge them he turned to Belle, "I don't like this video dearie. Call them and have them reshoot it."

Belle gaped at him for a moment before she stuck her chin up in defiance while meeting his hard gaze. "With all due respect sir, I think you're making a mistake. That video would be massively popular as it is. I don't think you should change it."

He glared at her for a moment and then eyed the band sitting across from him. "We will discuss this later Belle. Leave us." She smirked to herself and left the room, closing the door behind her without another word. Mr. Gold turned to the group in front of him eyeing them carefully. "Well, you aren't quiet what I expected," he told them bluntly. "Which of you has the wonderful voice?"

"I do the singing," Emma spoke up.

He glanced her up and down and nodded, "Well, of course. I should have guessed. You, I want, and the guy. The rest of you are mediocre at best."

Her jaw hit the floor. She wasn't sure in that moment exactly what she had been expecting, but this wasn't it. That was probably the most sexist thing she'd ever heard. Ruby and Lily were both fantastic. She eyed him hard and forced her voice to remain calm as she told him simply, "Well then, I'm afraid you won't get what you want. We're a package deal. It's all or nothing."

He sized her up once more and decided to call her bluff, "Well then dearie, it was nice to meet you, but I'm afraid you've wasted a trip. I'm simply not interested in all of you."

"You haven't even let us play," Emma said in disbelief. Her voice took on a hard tone as she glared at the man across from her. "I won't take that as an answer. I dare you to let us record one track and we will change your mind." She looked desperately at her bandmates who were in a stunned silence throughout the exchange. Her eyes landed on David's and she silently pleaded with him to back her on this.

He nodded imperceptibly and faced Mr. Gold, "Emma's right. I don't want this without the entire band either. Just give us one shot to see the chemistry we all have together."

Gold surveyed them for a moment, not wanting to give in, but as he remembered Emma's voice on the track they'd sent in, he knew he had to have her. "You've got one shot dearie. Make it count." He came from behind the desk and led them across the hall to the studio.

"Which song are we going to do?" David asked in a whisper as they set up the equipment they wanted.

"Beautiful With You," she responded with certainty. It was a song that she had written after reading Regina's Christmas note to her at least a hundred times. She knew it was right. David nodded and Emma told the girls which song they'd be doing. Ruby looked at her with uncertainty, but Emma squeezed her hand in reassurance before making her way over to the mic.

The band played perfectly and Emma sang as if her life depended on it, because in some ways, it did.

I stare, at the girl in the mirror

T-shirt, torn-up jeans, no beauty queen

But the way that you see me

You get underneath me

And all my defenses

Just fall away, fall away

I am beautiful with you

Even in the darkest part of me

I am beautiful with you

You make it feel the way it's s'posed to be

You're here with me

You show me this and I believe

I am beautiful with you

I stand naked before you now

No walls to behind, so here am I

You see all of my scars

Still here you are

I bare my soul

And I'm not afraid, not afraid

I am beautiful with you

Even in the darkest part of me

I am beautiful with you

You make it feel the way it's s'posed to be

You're here with me

You show me this and I believe

I am beautiful with you

I've been the strong one for so long

But I was wrong

Doesn't make you weak if you're needing someone

I'm not holding back (yeah) I know what I want

I am beautiful with you, I am beautiful with you

You want me for myself

Look at me like no one else

I am beautiful with you…

I am beautiful with you

Even in the darkest part of me

I am beautiful with you

You make it feel the way it's s'posed to be

You're here with me

You show me this and I believe

That I am beautiful with you


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: The song used in this chapter is Private Parts by Halestorm and features James Michael of Sixx:AM. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. :)**

**Chapter 10**

"Mija?" the man's accent greeted.

"Papa," Regina replied with a smile.

"How are you my dear?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"I'm well sweetheart," he smiled. "I'm guessing you did not call me for small talk though."

"You know me well. I wanted to ask you something. It's about those legends you told me as a child. There's one about two people that have the same dream about each other," she began. "Can you tell me again?"

"Of course mija. Will you tell me why?"

"After Papa. Please?"

"Ok mija. The legend is that of Alejandro and Rosita. They grew up together and were the best of friends. The two fell in love as friends often do, but not everyone was happy for their love. Death had come to lust for Rosita for she was the most beautiful girl. Soon he found a way to separate the two and in their 18th year, Alejandro was called away to war. Death thought that he could take Alejandro's life in battle. All Alejandro thought of was Rosita, and she only thought of him. He fought bravely in battle, but Death could not defeat him. The time came when Alejandro was told he would soon get to go home, but Death had a plan for him. A week before he was to return home he began having these dreams about Rosita jumping from a cliff. Death tried to trick him into thinking that his love was gone, but the two were soul mates and Rosita, likewise, had the same dream of Alejandro. On the last night the dreams were so vivid that each thought the other had truly perished, and both jumped from cliffs the next day to be together. It is said that they reunited in the afterlife, and that the two are now spirits that find soul mates and have them dream dreams of one another to keep Death from trying to separate anyone else."

Regina was silent on the line for almost an entire minute. A soul mate? Sure the idea had crossed her mind when she was younger, but now, now she didn't know. Was Emma really her soul mate? And did that have to be a romantic thing? She was brought back from her thoughts by her father's voice. "Mija? Are you still there?"

"I'm here Daddy," she said while fidgeting with her free hand.

"Gina, have you shared a dream with someone? Is it this Robin?"

She sighed into the phone, "Yes, but it wasn't Robin. It was…someone else."

"I see. You don't want to tell your old man. I understand mija."

"Oh, Daddy. It isn't like that. It was," she hesitated a moment longer before blurting out, "It was Emma."

"Emma is the singer Henry goes on about, right? You've mentioned her a few times." he asked.

"I – yes. That's her."

"You are hesitant… A soul mate can be many things, mija. What this means is up to you to decide. She could just be your best friend in this life, or she could be more."

"I don't know," she admitted.

"You will, my love, you will."

"That was a bold move, dearie," Mr. Gold said in a tone that sent shivers running up Emma's spine.

The blonde didn't let it show. "I know," she shrugged.

"I like you Miss Swan, and because I like you I'm going to let you keep your friends." He held his hand out and Emma shook it firmly.

He led them back to the entrance stopping by the desk to tell Belle to draw up a contract for them to go back and sign the next day. "Yes, Mr. Gold," the girl replied, and then the band was ushered out the door.

"Emma Swan!" Ruby rounded on her.

"Ruby…" Emma responded, slightly taken aback.

"What the hell was that?!" Ruby yelled at her as they hailed a cab.

"What was what?"

"You and the whole all or none deal! I wouldn't have been upset if you had taken it without us, would you Lil?" she asked as they got into the car.

"I wouldn't, but I knew Emma wouldn't take it without us. She's loyal. We all are." Lily replied simply.

"Well, that's true," she admitted.

"Besides," David interjected, "What would my life be if I weren't swimming in a sea of estrogen?" They all laughed.

"Oh my God! You guys!" Ruby yelled. "We _have _to call Granny!"

"Holy crap! Yes! Do it now and put her on speaker!" Emma practically jumped up and down in her seat.

"Granny's Diner!" Mary Margaret's cheery voice greeted them.

"Hey sister!" Ruby greeted back.

"Ruby! How did it go?!" she asked.

"Sorry my dear," David piped up. "You'll have to wait. Call me on your break and I will tell you everything. I promise. Can we talk to Granny?"

"Sure, and David, I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he grinned, earning a collective groan from the group.

"Okay, okay. I'll get Granny."

A few seconds later they heard Granny's voice on the line, "Hello?"

"Hi Granny!" Ruby and Emma chorused.

"My girls!" she replied. "I imagine I'm talking to my entire favorite band though, right?"

"Hey Granny," David and Lily said one after the other.

"I thought so," she chuckled. "So, what's the news?"

"You tell her Em, this is your baby," Ruby urged.

"Wellllll," Emma drawled.

"Don't tease an old lady Emma. I've taught you better."

"We sign a contract tomorrow!" she shouted.

"I knew it!" Granny yelled. "I am so proud of you all!" Cheers of the patrons in the diner could be heard in the background due to her shout. "Sorry I ruined the surprise for you Mary Margaret!" she called over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna hand you over to Ruby, Granny. We just got to the hotel, and I have another call to make. Love ya!" she handed the phone to Ruby as she hopped out of the car and practically ran to the elevator to go up to her room.

She shed her jacket and threw herself onto the bed as she grabbed her phone from her pocket. She hit the second number on her favorites and listened to three rings before she heard a breathless, "Hello?"

"Hey there beautiful," she teased. "Why are you out of breath?"

"I ran to get the phone. I was in my office and it was in the kitchen."

"You were in a hurry to talk to me? That's cute," Emma laughed. "Better not tell your boyfriend."

"Very funny," Regina replied.

"So how are my two favorite people today?"

"Well Ruby is with you so you'd have to ask her," Regina sassed. "Henry is actually in a really good mood considering that he hasn't seen his favorite person all weekend."

"Oh ha ha," Emma deadpanned. "I'm glad Henry is good. I miss that kid. You know good and damn well that I meant you though, not Ruby."

"I'm exhausted honestly. The office was hectic today."

"Aww. I'm sorry. If I was there I'd hug you better."

Regina smiled, "Thank you. I'm sure that would help."

"Oh, it would definitely help. My adorableness would make it effective."

"If you say so dear," Regina laughed.

"Oooh, you know I love it when you call me dear," Emma laughed as well.

"I forgot. I shouldn't encourage you. Stop putting of the reason that you called. What happened today? Am I talking to the next big star?"

"I was going to tease you some more, but since you're feeding my ego, I'll tell you now as soon as you put the kid on the line too."

"Hold on a moment," she sighed. "Henry! Come down here! Emma's on the phone!"

Emma could hear the boy burst into the room a minute later. Regina switched the phone over to speaker and Henry burst out, "Hey Emma! Did you do it? Did you make it?"

"We sure did kid! We have to go sign the paperwork tomorrow!"

"Yaaaaaay!" Henry yelled. Emma could hear him running out of the room again.

"What's his hurry?" she asked, slightly disappointed.

"He's been locked in his room since he finished his homework. He says he's working on a project. Congratulations though Emma. That's wonderful news. I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks," she replied, her grin returning.

"How long will you be gone?" Regina inquired.

"I'm not sure. I guess it will depend on what this guy Gold wants to do. He's kinda weird, calls everyone dearie," she laughed. "His assistant is really sweet though. Her name is Belle."

"Oh, is she pretty?"

"She is, don't worry though. I only have eyes for you," she joked.

Regina chuckled. "That's not what I meant. Her name means beautiful."

"I know. Kidding," Emma told her even though it was true. She'd only had eyes for Regina Mills since the day they'd met.

The following weeks were hectic for everyone. Mr. Gold had insisted that they begin working on a record right away, so the band had stayed in LA. Emma was writing songs like crazy, trying to write a few that Gold liked. The guy was picky as hell. She'd written at least 20 songs in three weeks and so far he'd only picked six of them for sure. They wanted at least ten for the album. So, once again, the day found the band locked away in the studio trying to write four more songs. Emma's frustration finally got the best of her and she threw her notebook across the room.

"Geez, Em! What the hell?" Ruby shouted, narrowly dodged the flying object.

"Sorry Rubes. I wasn't throwing it at you. I'm just not used to writing like this. I'm used to an idea hitting me and running with it. I need a break."

"That's a good idea," David said. "We could all use one."

"I need some fun, or something funny," Ruby whined.

"We could try guessing Mr. Gold's name?" Lily suggested. "You realize that we've been here three weeks and he's never told us?"

"Ooooo," Emma sounded. "I like this idea."

"I've actually had a few ideas," Ruby laughed.

"Let's go around and each pick a name," David said. "I'll go first. I think he's a Richard."

Ruby barked a laugh at that. "It's fitting! We could call him Dick! I'm guessing Robert. He seems like a common name type."

"I disagree," Emma interrupted. "I think he's a Rumpelstiltskin." They all laughed.

"I'm thinking Randall," Lily replied.

"Randolph."

"Reid."

"Rene."

"Ronald."

They went through several more R names before they were all in a fit of giggles.

"Let's try to do this a little differently," Emma suggested. "I want you guys to help me write the lyrics."

"That's kinda your thing Em," Ruby said uncertainly.

"I agree," Lily shuddered at the idea of trying to help write lyrics.

"I'll help if I can," David told her.

"Alright," Emma replied. "Any ideas?"

"None," he admitted.

"Why don't we just talk until something hits us?"

"Okay. So, what's going on with Henry and Regina? I kinda miss my little buddy."

"They're pretty good. He's been working on some kind of super-secret project and it's driving Regina mad. She has no idea what he's doing. She's going on a shopping trip in Boston with the girls this weekend. How's Mary Margaret?"

"I'm not sure honestly," he confessed. "I don't know what happened, but she's closing herself off from me. Something's bothering her and she won't tell me. Every time I try to talk to her about it, it's like she just shuts down and the conversation is over."

"David! That's it! This is our idea. I'm sorry she's shutting you out, but I gotta write that down. Rubes! Throw my notebook!" she called across the room. She caught the book with one hand and started writing. David helped and pretty soon they had lyrics down. A little while later they had music to go along and decided to sing it as a duet for Mr. Gold.

**Baby forgive me did I do something wrong?  
(I don't wanna talk, cant we just let it go?)**

**What could be so bad that you'd leave me hangin' on?  
(I'm not doin' time, this is not the scene of a crime)  
I lay in bed at night contemplating, why the hell you gotta keep me waiting.**

Every time I try to get a little closer  
You shut down and the conversation's over  
I'm right here, but you leave me in the dark  
Show me your private parts.  
Give it up baby, what are you afraid of  
Love sucks when you don't know what it's made of  
We get naked but I can't undress your heart  
Show me your private parts, show me your private parts

I can't remember the last time that this felt real  
(I would've cut you out, if I didn't love you)  
And how can you blame me for feelin' the way I feel?  
(I'm not blaming you, I'm just tryin' to figure it out)  
I can take a little hesitating, I'll wait forever if its worth the waiting

Every time I try to get a little closer  
You shut down and the conversation's over  
I'm right here, but you leave me in the dark  
Show me your private parts.  
Give it up baby, what are you afraid of  
Love sucks when you don't know what it's made of  
We get naked but I can't undress your heart  
Show me your private parts, show me your private parts

They say that silence is gold, but I think that's a lie  
You think I already know, but I can't read your mind...

Baby forgive me did I do something wrong?  
(I don't wanna talk...)  
Show me your private parts

Every time I try to get a little closer  
You shut down and the conversation's over  
I'm right here, but you leave me in the dark  
Show me your private parts.  
Give it up baby, what are you afraid of  
Love sucks when you don't know what it's made of  
We get naked but I can't undress your heart  
Show me your private parts, show me your private parts

"I like it, dearies. It makes the album." Gold told them before disappearing again.

"I swear that guy is into something shady," Ruby laughed.

Saturday night Emma's phone rang. She smiled seeing Henry and Regina's faces on the screen. She was missing them something fierce. "Hello?" she answered with a smile. It quickly turned into a frown as she heard sobbing on the other end. "Regina?" she questioned. "You weren't asleep already were you?"

"Emma.. no, I wasn't," the brunette responded, trying to keep her voice in check.

"What's wrong?"

"I was – I was out shopping with the girls, and we ran into Robin."

"Why is that a bad thing, Regina? You aren't making sense."

"He was with his wife!" she yelled. "I'm a homewrecking whore, Emma."

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. You didn't know the creep was married. What the hell happened?"

"We were walking down the street to another shop, and then there they were, right in front of us. Little Roland was in the middle, latched on to her hand. Robin would have walked right by us, if Roland hadn't called out, 'Gina!' And then she asked who I was. You know what he told her? 'Regina is a business acquaintance darling.' I'm a business acquaintance," she vented.

"What an asshole," she muttered. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Come home?" Regina nearly pleaded. "I could use a friend, and I really don't want to be alone right now."

"I'll be on the next flight out," Emma promised.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hello everyone! So, so, so sorry that it had taken me so long to get back to this! I've had so much going on lately and all. Any way, thank you for being patient with me, sadly this chapter is a bit shorter than some of the others have been, but I hope the content makes up for it. Thanks for sticking with me. Oh, and the song used is "If You Told Me To" by Hunter Hayes. I hope you like it! Xoxo!

Chapter 11

The next 8 hours were probably the longest of Emma's life. She had told Ruby that she was going home, but had refused to call Gold. "No way! He'll never let me go. I'm just going to do it and deal with the consequences later. Regina needs me," she'd told her friend.

She bought her tickets online and was at airport within an hour. There were no flights from L.A directly to Maine, so Emma had a short layover in Chicago before her flight that took her within 30 minutes of Storybrooke. The 4 and a half hour flight from L.A to Chicago seemed to drag on, so Emma spent her time working on a new song in the hopes that it would get her out of whatever trouble she would be in with Gold when she got back. It wasn't her usual style, but she was just writing what she felt and it felt right.

When her second flight landed she raced out, thankful that she didn't have to go to the baggage claim. She jumped in the first cab she saw and paid the guy extra to get her home as quickly as possible. During the ride she called Ruby and told her she'd made it there safely. After that she put the finishing touches on the song she'd written during her flights. It was just after 5A.M with the hours she lost during travel and she was running on nothing but coffee and pure determination to get to Regina.

Her emotions were all over the place. She was excited to see Regina, but she was confused about why she had been called and not Tink or Mel. She was also furious with Robin. How the hell could he do something like that to Regina, not to mention his wife and little Roland?! She was also worried about what Gold would do once he found out that she'd left. The guy was super weird and super strict. Working with him kind of felt like making a deal with the devil.

She let everything but Regina slip out of her mind as the cab pulled up to 108 Mifflin Street. She practically threw a wad of cash at the driver and raced to the door that swung open as soon as she reached it. Regina's face was red and tear streaked and her eyes were swollen. Emma dropped her bag on the floor and wrapped her arms around the woman. They stood there for who knows how long. Regina sobbed into Emma's neck and Emma held her as tightly as she could without hurting her.

After Regina's sobs slowed she raised her head to meet the blonde's green eyes. "Thank you for coming. You didn't have to. I don't know why I said that. It was stupid."

"Are you kidding?" the blonde grinned. "You needed me. You'd have done the same for me."

"You'll be lucky if Gold let's you live."

"Don't worry about that. C'mon. I'm going to make you some pancakes and cocoa and you can tell me everything."

Regina followed her friend to the kitchen where she set to rummaging through the cabinets to find everything she needed. She sat on a stool at the island and watched the woman work as they talked.

"Start talking," Emma instructed her as she was mixing the batter.

"Well, I've told you what happened. I don't want to rehash that."

"Okay, so tell me what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours. You're obviously thinking about this. What are you thinking?"

"Honestly? I'm not very upset about the break up itself. Sure, I liked Robin, but I didn't love him. I feel betrayed. The thought of being the other woman is the worst part. I feel so sorry for his wife. And Roland! Why did he let me meet the boy? I don't understand that at all."

"He's a dick," Emma responded as she flipped a pancake. "The kid should never have been brought into it."

"Kid… What am I supposed to tell Henry? I introduced my child to this creep, Emma."

"Hey… Henry will be fine. To be honest, Robin isn't his favorite person anyway," Emma replied as she finished putting the smiley face on Regina's pancakes and slid the plate over to, and then sat beside her to eat her own.

"Thank you," Regina told her before taking a bite of the pancakes.

"You're welcome. Now, let's eat and get some sleep. I don't know about you, but I have been awake for a long time."

They ate their breakfast in companionable silence. When they finished, Regina started to run water for the dished, but stopped when Emma touched her arm. "Leave them. I'm tired and I know you are."

Brown eyes met green for a moment, before Regina turned off the water with an almost inaudible, "Okay." She led Emma up the stairs.

The blonde made sure that Regina was in the bed and had no intention of moving before she said her good night and turned to go to the guest room. She had one foot out of the door before Regina's voice met her ears with a simple, "Stay?" She stopped without turning around. Regina must have noticed before she continued, "Please? I don't want to be alone."

"Okay," she sighed. She crawled into the bed beside Regina thinking about how completely wrong it was for her to do so when she knew she had feelings for her. She never would have done so if Regina hadn't asked. The sun peeking through the window was the last thing Emma remembered before falling asleep.

She woke some time later and the first thing she noticed was that her hands were holding something. She kept her eyes shut, but fear struck her. She ran her hands over what she held and mentally groaned as she felt slender fingers. Her eyes remained shut though she now realized that her front was pressed to Regina's back. This time she groaned aloud as she finally figured out that she was definitely spooning with her crush, who was in a post break-up state. What the hell was she doing? She began to try to untangle her fingers from Regina's but to her surprise Regina held on.

"Good morning, Emma. I was wondering when you would wake," the brunette whispered.

"Umm, hi. Hey. Good morning. How long exactly have you been awake?"

"About half an hour or so," she replied.

"Better question, how long have we been sleeping like this?"

"It's almost 3, so about 8 hours, why?"

"No, I mean like this? Why didn't you wake me and go, 'Hey Em, get back over there?'"

"Oh, that. Look Emma, don't worry. I had a nightmare earlier and I woke up crying. I don't think you actually woke, but you just grabbed me and held on. I think it was an instinct, but I don't think anything of it, so you don't have to worry. It was nice," she finished as she released the blonde's hands and allowed Emma to untangle herself.

She immediately pulled away and sat on the side of the bed. "No, I am worried Regina. I am very worried."

Regina looked up in confusion at that. "Why?"

"What the hell, I've got nothing to lose. You really wanna know?" she asked. When Regina nodded Emma launched into a speech that she didn't know she was capable of. "Okay, here's why I'm worried Regina. I care too much! I can't get you out of my head! It's so hard for me not to annoy you. I want to be near you or talking to you every minute of every day. I've never really been afraid of anything, but now my biggest fear is that one day you and Henry are just going to disappear. I hate how you are constantly on my mind. Everything I see or hear, it always comes back to you. You are my first thought every morning and my last thought every night. I dream about you, and it feels so real until I wake up and you're not there. Every fiber of my being aches to be close to you, to hold you, and to make you feel so much love that you'll be as consumed by it as I am. When our eyes meet, my heart goes haywire. I grin like a fool every time you call or text. I can't help it. You climbed my walls or something, because I have always, always been guarded, but I'm not with you and that's wonderful and terrifying all at once. You drive me insane, but in the best way possible. You make my heart race. You make me feel alive in ways that I didn't even know were possible. I want you, and I want Henry, and I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life and it scares the shit out of me, Regina."

Regina was wiping a few tears away when Emma gathered the nerve to look her in the eyes. She didn't quite know what to say, but she knew she couldn't just not respond so after a moment she said the first thing that came to her mind, "How long?"

"How long what?" Emma replied slowly. She hadn't expected a question, and she certainly hadn't expected Regina to be calm. She had expected yelling and accusations.

"How long have you known that you feel this way?"

"Um, a while. To be fair, in the beginning I thought it was just a crush and that I'd get over it ya know? But then Henry said something about how I look at you and I – "

Regina cut her off with a panicked expression, "Henry knows?"

"I swear I didn't tell him! He told me! I didn't even tell him I liked women. That day Daniel showed up here Henry said that Daniel looked like he wanted to date me, but that he knew I liked you!"

"My 10 year old could tell that I like you?"

"Ye- wait, what?! You like me?"

"What?"

"You just said that your 10 year old could tell that you like me."

"I meant that you like me, but oh well. Yes, Emma. I like you. But that doesn't meant that we are going to rush into anything here. That means that we are going to figure out what this means, slowly. I wouldn't want anyone to think that you are a rebound for me or anything." Regina smiled up at her from her place on the bed.

Emma still looked confused. "Regina… What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we are going to take our time and see what happens."

"I didn't think you liked women?"

"I never have before," Regina shrugged. "There's something different about you though. My father believes that we are soul mates," she admitted.

"Oooookay, why does he think that?" she asked as she sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"It's about that dream we had. The one that was the same. There is a legend that says that if two people have the same dream, that they are soul mates."

"You told him about that?"

"I did. I couldn't remember the story. Would you like to hear it?"

"Sure," she replied.

So Regina told Emma the story that her father had told her. When they finished, the two sat for a moment thinking.

Then the blonde piped up, "That's, um, interesting… Soooo, I wrote a song on the way here. Can I play it for you?"

Regina beamed. "Of course."

Emma positively glowed when she smiled back and began to sing.

Well I've been searching for something true

My heart says it must be you

I'd love to fall and see it through

But only if you told me to

Well I'd run through the desert, I'd walk through the rain

Get you into trouble and take all the blame

I'd paint you a picture, write you a song

And I'd do it all over if I did it all wrong

I don't wanna steal you away

Or make you change the things that you believe

I just wanna drink from the words you say

And be everything you need

Yeah I could be so good at loving you

But only if you told me to

I've seen a lot of good love go to waste

And I don't wanna look back on these days

Knowing all the things you'd never know

If I never said a word and let you go

I don't wanna steal you away

Or make you change the things that you believe

I just wanna drink from the words you say

And be everything you need

Yeah I could be so good at loving you

But only if you told me to

I don't wanna steal you away

Or make you change the things that you believe

I just wanna drink from the words you say

And be everything you need

Yeah I could be so good at loving you

But only if you told me to

Maybe this is something I'll never be

But I'll be right here till you tell me

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma in a hug. The blonde smiled and hugged her back. Then she whispered, "Can I confess something to you?"

"Mhmm," Regina sounded.

"I wasn't going to leave this time without telling you how I feel. I didn't want to miss my chance again."

"Good," Regina took Emma's hand. "I want this to work, Emma. I honestly believe that you're the reason that I'm not that upset about Robin. We weren't right any way, but this," she squeezed Emma's hand in hers, "this feels right. But I don't want to hurt you. Be patient with me. I need to make sure that you're not just a rebound. I need to know that this feeling is still going to be here in a few months when I'm not angry anymore. Will you wait for me?"

"I'd wait for you forever."


End file.
